Mélusine
by Lying Cat
Summary: La guerre est finie et ça devrait être le retour à la normale pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Pourtant, Harry est persuadé que Malfoy mijote quelque chose, ses absences sont inexplicables et personne ne sait ce qu'il trafique hors de son dortoir. Contre l'avis de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry décide d'en apprendre un peu plus... (HPDM)
1. La Belle au bois dormant

**MÉLUSINE **

_**Résumé :**_

 **La guerre est finie et ça devrait être le retour à la normale pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Pourtant, Harry est persuadé que Malfoy mijote quelque chose, ses absences sont inexplicables et personne ne sait ce qu'il trafique hors de son dortoir. Contre l'avis de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry décide d'en apprendre un peu plus...**

 **Harry X draco : raiting T**

 **beta lectrice : Sama66, Un grand merci à elle pour la correction et le coup main !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Nott.

\- Présent.

\- Parkinson.

\- Présente.

\- Weasley... Weasley ?

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Je déteste les poireaux, glapit Ron en faisant rire ses camarades de classe.

Le Professeur Fauconnet lui lança un regard sévère par dessus ses petites lunettes.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour être inattentif en cours.

Ron baissa la tête, penaud.

\- Désolé M'dame.

\- Bien, reprenons. Parvati ?

\- Présente

\- Potter.

\- Présent.

\- Malfoy.

La sorcière balaya la salle du regard.

\- Draco Malfoy ? Insista-t-elle.

Il y eut un vent de murmures dans la classe. Harry, la tête posée sur son coude, jeta un coup d'oeil à Pansy Parkinson qui haussait les épaules au premier rang. Ces derniers temps, Malfoy se montrait de moins en moins souvent en cours. Personne n'avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il trafiquait, pas même ses amis de Serpentard. Pourtant, Harry avait surpris une conversation sur le quai de la Gare entre Malfoy père et fils. Bon, en fait il s'était carrément caché derrière un chariot pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Vieux réflexe. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu Draco promettre qu'il ferait tout pour passer ses ASPICS dans les meilleures conditions et obtenir un Optimal dans toutes les matières. Clairement, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait y arriver.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose tapota sa baguette sur le bureau pour réclamer le silence. Comme ce n'était pas suffisamment efficace, elle se retroussa les manches et transforma le placard en autruche en collant une peur bleue à Lavande Brown qui s'était retournée pour discuter. Le volatile fit le tour de la salle en piaillant, toutes plumes dehors, et repris sa forme initiale contre le mur adjacent.

\- McGonagall est une super Prof, mais je dois dire que j'adore le style de Fauconnet. commenta Ron en éclatant de rire.

Lavande qui l'avait entendu le dévisagea d'un air offusquée avant de lui balancer un livre de métamorphose au visage.

* * *

\- Cette fille est complètement folle, se plaignit Ron pour la douzième fois depuis le début du repas.

Hermione lui tendit le plat de pommes de terre fumantes.

\- Tu pourrais essayer d'avoir un peu plus de tact, parfois.

Ron pointa son nez qui avait doublé de volume. Son visage était recouvert de traces de suie qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à retirer à l'aide d'un sortilège.

\- Elle m'a attaqué avec un livre truffé de parchemins explosifs !

\- Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils seraient à l'intérieur, c'était un manuel qui traînait dans le salle depuis deux semaines.

Ron, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le plaidoyer en faveur de Lavande, prit une pose dramatique.

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? J'aurais pu mourir, Hermione ! Dis lui, Harry !

Harry n'ajouta rien. Principalement parce que son attention était focalisée sur la table des Serpentards.

\- Tu veux peut-être une paire de multiplettes ? Le taquina Ron en agitant la main dans son champ de vision.

Harry grogna et détacha ses yeux du groupe Vert et Argent. De toute façon, celui qu'il cherchait avait décidé de sauter le repas.

\- La guerre n'est finie que depuis six mois, Harry, tu ne peux pas déjà retourner à tes vieilles obsessions, ajouta Hermione dans un soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas une obsession !

\- Quelles obsessions ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

Ron articula silencieusement « Draco Malfoy». Ginny le regarda avec un air compatissant.

\- Ne soyez pas si critiques. Une fois sur deux Harry avait raison concernant Malfoy... À sa place, moi aussi je ferai une fixation.

\- Mais je ne fais pas une fixation sur Malfoy ! explosa Harry. Je me demande juste pourquoi il ne vient plus en cours et qu'il saute les repas. D'habitude, il adore la gratin de citrouille.

Ron grimaça.

\- T'as raison, ce n'est pas du tout flippant que tu saches ce genre de choses !

Puis il toussa en produisant un son qui ressemblait vachement à « obsession ». Hermione se pencha sur la table, l'air exaspéré.

\- Ç'a peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'il se fait insulter à chaque fois qu'il met un pied hors de son dortoir. C'est pourtant évident ! Arrête de penser à tout ça, Harry.

Elle n'avait pas tord, mais ça ne collait pas vraiment à la personnalité de Malfoy.

\- Les trois quarts de Poudlard détestent Malfoy depuis qu'il est en première année, ça ne l'a jamais empêché de se pavaner dans les couloirs de l'école, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Il est peut-être dans sa phase rebelle ! Suggéra Ginny.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers elle avec une expression dubitative. Elle coinça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et leur exposa sa théorie.

\- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est normal qu'il remette en doute l'autorité de ses parents. Il ne voit plus sont père comme un modèle mais comme un ennemi qui est la source de ses souffrances depuis toutes ces années.

Comme Harry et Ron semblaient peu convaincus, elle reprit avec plus de conviction.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la vie à Poudlard doit lui paraître bien dérisoire et futile. Peut-être que tout ce dont il a envie, c'est de changer d'air et de passer ses journées dans la Tour d'Astronomie à fumer des tocards !

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Des pétards ?

Ron se frappa le front.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de lire tous les bouquins moldus que Hermione te prête ! Tu imagines Malfoy se retourner contre ses parents ? C'est impossible. Et encore moins fumer des tocards moldus !

\- Des pétards, confirma Harry.

Hermione croisa les bras d'un air pensif.

\- Si on y réfléchit, c'est assez plausible en fait. Je pense que la vie de Malfoy a été complètement chamboulée par la fin de la guerre.

\- Alors quoi ? S'exclama Ron avec agacement, tu crois qu'il va faire comme ces mecs bizarres de Poufsouffle et jouer de la guitare au coin de la cheminée en coinçant des pâquerettes ensorcelées dans ses cheveux longs ? Ou mieux encore, qu'il s'est trouvé une petite-amie vampire ?

Un lueur brilla dans les yeux des deux jeunes filles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Chuchota Ginny.

\- Pas mal le coup de la petite amie vampire, renchérit Hermione.

\- Oh pitié ! Viens Harry, je ne peux plus les supporter quand elle se mettent à griffonner des insanités sur leurs parchemins !

Harry se laissa trainer par son meilleur ami vers le Hall, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer cette conversation sur sa soi-disante obsession. Il n'était pas obsédé par Malfoy, bon sang ! Il avait juste pris l'habitude de faire attention aux détails et de relever tout ce qui était inhabituel. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, ça lui avait foutrement rendu service ! Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Malfoy se retrouvait toujours impliqué.

Alors Harry veillait.

C'était pour prévenir avant de guérir, pour pouvoir réagir avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment horrible. Et si Harry avait essayé de lui parler en cinquième année ? Et s'il lui avait tendu la main au lieu de lui balancer un « _Sectum Sempra_ _»_ dans la gueule ? Voldemort aurait probablement trouvé un autre moyen de détruire Poudlard, mais Malfoy n'aurait pas autant souffert.

C'était troublant de le voir à nouveau disparaître comme en sixième année, pourtant la guerre était finie. L'Ordre avait gagné.Même s'il y aurait toujours des rancuniers pour se rappeler que sa famille avait jouer un rôle majeur, le monde des sorciers finirait par oublier.

Ron arrêta de monologuer sur les goûts littéraires de sa soeur et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. La mastication difficile et douloureuse du ragout avait fini par le convaincre d'aller se faire rafistoler par Madame Pomfresh. La pièce sentait le désinfectant et la potion Poussos. Ron s'avança avec assurance et poussa le rideau où la silhouette de l'infirmière se détachait en contre jour.

Il tomba sur le regard inquisiteur de Madame Pomfresh qui était en train d'examiner un élève.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Weasley ? Lui lança Malfoy d'un air irrité

\- C'est un rideau, Malfoy.

Malfoy détailla Ron de la tête au pied. Il ricana à la vue du bas de son visage calciné et couvert de suie.

\- T'as essayé de raviver les braises en plongeant ta tête dans la cheminée ? Tu sais que tu peux utiliser ta baguette pour ça ?

Il se tut en remarquant la présence de Harry légèrement en retrait. Son sourire narquois retomba immédiatement et il détourna les yeux sans ajouter de commentaire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes et la pâleur plus qu'inhabituelle de son visage. Il semblait épuisé.

Malfoy avait l'air tellement concentré sur le sol qu'Harry finit par regarder dans la même direction pour voir si des inscriptions magiques n'avaient pas subitement apparu sur les dalles. Pomfresh termina son mélange et ajouta trois gouttes d'un produit couleur caramel qui sentait le poisson avarié. Elle se retourna à l'adresse des deux élèves qui venaient de la déranger.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? On ne vous pas appris les bonnes manières ? Patientez sur le côté le temps que je termine avec Monsieur Malfoy.

Elle tira le rideau d'un mouvement sec pour regagner de l'intimité. Harry s'appuya contre une colonne, il venait d'élucider un bout du mystère. Malfoy avait visiblement passé le cours de Métamorphose à l'Infirmerie. Mais, comment interpréter son manque de sommeil et son regard fuyant ? Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du rideau à cause des sortilèges anti-indiscrétion mais il avait eu le temps de lire le nom du flacon. « _V_ _iribus_ ». Il le garda en tête.

Plus tard, quand Hermione proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque, tout le monde fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu à l'exception de Harry qui se leva de son fauteuil avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

\- Tu as des recherches à faire, Harry ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente que je t'accompagne je peux aussi sortir faire un tour de balai ! Lui répondit-il avec humeur.

C'était fatiguant à la fin. Il ne pouvait même plus mener ses investigations en paix ! Récemment, à chaque fois qu'il faisait remarquer quelque chose de louche, ses amis levaient les yeux au ciel au lieu de le prendre au sérieux. Il avait même droit à des « C'est déjà le retour de Voldemort ? » ou « Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, mon vieux ». Bientôt, il allait devoir se cacher pour aller à la bibliothèque, sous peine de passer pour un sociopathe en manque de meurtres et de complots !

En attendant les escaliers magiques, Hermione lui fit face et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi que ça n'a pas de rapport avec Malfoy.

Elle semblait plus soucieuse qu'exaspérée.

\- Bien-sûr que non !

Bien-sûr que oui. C'était un mensonge et Hermione ne semblait pas dupe. De toute façon, Ron avait dû lui raconter l'épisode de l'Infirmerie. Harry prit une inspiration en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux en un geste nerveux.

\- Bon... ça se pourrait bien que ça ait un rapport avec Malfoy. Attends que je finisse avant de t'énerver, je veux juste me renseigner sur une potion. « _Viribus_ », ça te dit quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- C'est ce que Madame Pomfresh lui a administré. Je te jure qu'il semblait vraiment malade, Hermione !

\- Il a peut-être subi un maléfice, beaucoup de gens lui en veulent.

\- Oh, allez Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas résister à une nouvelle potion dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler !

Elle poussa un long soupir.

\- Si ça peut te faire changer d'avis.

Harry avait dû piquer sa curiosité parce que, trois heures plus tard, ils étaient ensevelis sous un monticule d'ouvrages poussiéreux. La veille bibliothécaire leur lançait des regards assassins en faisant des allers-retours entre la pendule et les étagères en désordre, l'air de dire « Vous avez intérêt à tout ranger, sinon... ». Hermione, le menton appuyé sur une colonne de grimoires, rouspéta pour la énième fois.

\- C'est pas croyable, cette potion ne figure dans aucun des douze volumes sur la Médicomagie Appliquée ! À ce rythme-là, je serai bientôt capable de fabriquer un cataplasme pour Lutins et le nom de « _V_ _iribus_ » n'a jamais encore été évoqué !

Harry leva le nez de son livre.

\- Je ne trouve rien non plus dans les fortifiants magiques.

\- Bizarre. Tu es sûr que tu as correctement lu le sommaire ?

\- Hermione... ça fait trois fois que tu me poses cette question et ça devient agaçant.

Elle poussa un soupire.

\- Désolée, tu as raison. Je crois que j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci quand même pour ton aide, je continue un peu et je te rejoins dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et rangea les volumes qu'elle avait déjà épluché. Dès qu'elle disparut entres les étagères, Harry plongea la main dans son sac et s'empara de la Carte du Maraudeur. S'il ne trouvait pas de réponses dans les livres, il irait directement sur le terrain.

Il fixa pendant un long moment les étiquettes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. La Carte s'était remodelée à l'image de l'école reconstruite mais ses pouvoirs avaient une limite. Certaines zones du Château restaient vierges et l'emplacement des passages secrets avait disparu.

L'étiquette de Malfoy flottait dans son dortoir, tout semblait normal. Vu l'heure, ce n'était pas étonnant. Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment aimé braver le règlement de l'école, il y avait peu de chances de le retrouver en train de manigancer dans une salle de cours vide au beau milieu de la nuit. Peut-être qu'il dormait mal. Harry aussi faisait des cauchemars. De terribles cauchemars.

Parfois, il se réveillait en nage, le corps tremblant au souvenir des flammes du Feudeymon qui le dévoraient comme une brindille. Peut-être que Harry se méprenait sur son sentiment de culpabilité. Les parents de Malfoy avaient peut-être tout simplement demandé à leur fils de ne pas se mettre le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier à dos et que c'était sa manière à lui de faire des efforts.

Ron et Hermione avaient sûrement raison. Le problème n'avait rien à voir avec les insomnies de Malfoy, Harry était en train de faire une dépression nerveuse. Comme ces militaires qu'on renvoyait chez eux après avoir vécu les pires horreurs et qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de voir le danger partout.

Il retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux avec insistance. Il perdait son temps.

Harry regagna son dortoir, déçu et fatigué. Ron ronflait déjà, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. La potion anti-douleur de Pomfresh l'aidait à dormir, Harry était presque tenté de prendre une gorgée du flacon si ça pouvait lui permettre de passer une nuit calme, sans rêves. Avant de plonger dans ses couvertures, il déplia la carte. S'il ne trouvait rien d'anormal ce soir, il se jura de la jeter dans la cheminée et de laisser les cendres faire disparaître sa paranoïa. L'étiquette de Malfoy se trouvait probablement...

Il plissa les yeux. Que diable faisait cet imbécile dans le couloir abandonné du deuxième étage ?

Sa main plongea dans le coffre pour s'emparer de la Cape d'Invisibilité. Sans réfléchir, il traversa la moitié de l'école pour se rendre à destination. Un bras de l'escalier magique le déposa devant un tapis calciné. C'est là que la Salle sur Demande était apparu pour la dernière fois, ravagée par les flammes magiques. Mcgonagall avait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser du maléfice, mais l'incendie s'était propagé dans les salles aux alentours et le couloir ressemblait à un vieux four carbonisé.

Personne ne venait ici. Ça rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Des traces noires de suie enduisaient les murs, les restes de tableaux boursoufflés gisaient ici et là. Harry emprunta le chemin qui le menait à l'emplacement de Malfoy, le ventre noué. Les derniers vestiges de la Grande Guerre se dévoilaient sous ses pas, comme des fragments de souvenir douloureux qui le percutaient. Il avait presque l'impression de respirer à nouveau la fumée opaque, de se brûler la gorge, les narines emplies d'odeur de charbon. D'entendre les cris de détresse des étudiants et les rires cruels de leurs assassins.

Cet endroit cristallisait des souvenirs que tout le monde aurait voulu oublié. Un passé trop vivace. Surtout pour Malfoy. C'était ici que les flammes avaient léché ses vêtements et caressé ses jambes. C'était ici que sa famille avait assassiné des centaines d'innocents et détruit sa vie à Poudlard. C'était ici que Voldemort avait exigé qu'il accomplisse des choses effrayantes et menacé de tuer ses parents.

Qui voudrait revivre ça ?

Harry s'arrêta devant une porte à moitié détruite, plus loin, l'étiquette de Malfoy était immobile. Il plia la Carte précautionneusement et enjamba les lattes de bois brulées.

Et puis, tout devint noir autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une poigne ferme le tirait par les chevilles. Son corps fut entrainé dans un siphon et disparut dans l'abysse du plancher. Le silence l'enveloppa comme une couverture épaisse et chaude.

Tout était calme.

Tellement calme.

\- Oh Merlin ! Il est là... Par ici, je l'ai trouvé ! dit une voix.

\- Harry ? Tu m'entends ? Il est en état de choc, conclut une autre.

Harry n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface mais il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la lueur qui scintillait au-dessus de lui. Ces voix lui étaient familières et réveillaient en lui l'envie de nager vers la sortie.

\- Professeur ! Vous devez faire quelque chose, On a dû lui jeter un sort.

\- Ecartez-vous, laissez-le respirer.

La sensation du sol humide se fit plus réelle, dur et froid . Il ne flottait plus. Son corps reposait dans l'herbe fraiche, aussi lourd et inerte qu'un rocher. Son index remua légèrement. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, l'obscurité régnait toujours.

\- Concentrez-vous, Potter, vous avez subi un très puissant sortilège d'Oubliette. Vous devez penser à la dernière chose que vous avez faites. Attrapez les bribes de souvenirs tels qu'ils viennent et ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

La dernière chose ? Tout était tellement sombre ici... mais ce n'était pas effrayant. C'était calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper des voix. Rester là et continuer à dormir semblait être une bonne idée.

\- C'est toi qui est responsable de ça, Malfoy ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il cherchait à savoir ce que tu mijotais.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, Contra une autre voix avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça reste à prouver !

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ce nom raisonna autour de lui.

 _Une main tendue au milieu des escaliers du Hall. Tout le monde regarde, dans l'expectative. Ron se tient à sa droite, les poings serrés. Harry fixe le garçon en face de lui, il n'aime pas son expression méprisante et sa manière de s'exprimer. Son nez est pointu et ses pommettes sont haute, à peu prés autant que son égo. Il y a sa bouche aussi, d'où s'échappe une voix nasillarde, elle forme un sourire méchant. Dudley en aurait immédiatement fait son ami. Mais Harry ne veut pas lui serrer la main. Il ne le fera pas. Son pieds avance sur la marche, il se place à la hauteur du blondinet irascible. Le garçon pense que Harry va presser ses doigts contre sa paume. Les mots de refus sortent comme une gifle._

L'obscurité s'atténua et le visage flou d'Hermione apparut. Il se rappelait. Le Carte du Maraudeur, l'étiquette de Malfoy, le couloir brulé, l'aile abandonnée. Hermione lui glissa ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

\- Je crois qu'il revient à lui.

Harry se redressa. Une dizaine d'élèves avec des lanternes le regardaient d'un air perplexe. Le Lac noir, lisse et brillant reflétait l'image de la pleine lune. Au loin, le château de Poudlard se dressait dans la nuit comme un fantôme aux taches lumineuses. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'aida à se mettre debout.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez comment vous êtes arrivé là, mon garçon ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non... Pas vraiment...Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'être allé au deuxième étage, il s'est passé quelque chose avant que je ne puisse pénétrer dans une des salles de cours abandonnées. C'était quelques minutes après avoir quitté la bibliothèque.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un peu maigre Si j'en crois les dires de Miss Granger, cela remonte à plus d'une semaine.

Une semaine. Une putain de semaine. Même en se concentrant de toute ses forces Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un petit morceau de lui-même en ne laissant qu'un espace vide. Vide. Sombre. Et calme.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Malfoy en retrait et il éprouva une colère inexplicable. Lui, il savait. C'était comme une intuition. Un fragment de son subconscient qui hurlait dans sa tête. Malfoy savait.


	2. Dracula

**Beta lectrice : Sama-66**

 **Un grand merci à elle pour son aide précieuse.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Dracula**

Après avoir passé de longues minutes dans le bureau de McGonagall, à entendre tout un tas de sermons et de rappels du règlement de l'Ecole, Harry avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de l'équipe pédagogique qui voulait encore le traîner à l'Infirmerie. Harry n'était pas malade ou agonisant ! Il avait simplement besoin de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, pas de passer la nuit à boire des filtres amers sous le regard critique de l'Infirmière scolaire. Mcgonagall avait même fait appel à Horace Slughorn. La tête de l'ancien Maitre des Potions à la retraite était apparue dans les braises de la cheminée en crachotant de la fumée. Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jugement des Mangemorts où il avait témoigné en faveur de Draco Malfoy. Ça le ramenait des mois en arrière, quand la confusion régnait encore dans la communauté des sorciers, ébranlé par les piles de cadavres encore fumants de la guerre.

Malheureusement, Slughorn avait mis fin à leurs gesticulations inutiles en leur donnant une réponse très claire. Impossible de défaire un sortilège d'Oubliette sans provoquer des séquelles irrémédiables, même à l'aide d'un antidote. Son diagnostique semblait plutôt alarmant, l'assemblée de professeurs avait immédiatement cessé leurs tentatives en entendant le genre d'effets secondaires dont il était question. _Transplanages involontaires, destruction du lobe frontale, écartèlement des nerfs optiques, cécité_. Le professeur Fauconnet avait lancé un regard épouvanté à son frère jumeau en charge des cours de Sortilège et ils rangèrent leurs deux baguettes.

Même avec son visage rougeoyant et caillouteux, Harry avait pu voir à quel point Slughorn était désolé de briser leurs espoirs. Le duo Fauconnet avait assuré qu'ils continueraient à faire des recherches sur le sortilège d'Oubliette sans trop de convictions.

Comme il commençait à avoir froid, Harry se rhabilla. Il en avait marre de se tenir nu, assis sur un tabouret pendant que ses professeurs lui jetaient tout un tas de sortilèges en dessinant des symboles à la craie autour de lui. Alors, il fut soulager qu'on le laisse partir.

Quand il sortit de la salle en refermant sa braguette, il faillit renverser Malfoy qui s'était caché derrière la porte comme le méchant d'un mauvais film d'espionnage.

\- Toi ? Gronda Harry.

\- Toi ! Lui renvoya Malfoy sur le même ton.

Malfoy enroula le fil de l'oreille ensorcelée qui lui avait permis d'entendre la conversation et la fourra dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

\- Oh, je passais juste par là, Potter, pour le plaisir de me geler le cul dans un couloir vide au milieu de la nuit, lui répondit Malfoy avec mépris.

\- Je sais bien que tu nous écoutais, j'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi.

Il recula légèrement en tirant sur sa manche pour la remettre droite.

\- Harry Potter est retrouvé sur la rive du Lac Noir et tout le monde pense que je suis venu terminer l'oeuvre du Sei-...de Voldemort. Après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille de Poudlard, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir... alors excuse-moi d'être curieux du sort que McGonagall me réserve pour avoir posé le doigt sur son petit protégé.

Harry le dévisagea, surpris.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à McGonagall.

Malfoy lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Je sais, Potter. J'ai écouté.

\- Et... je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Mais...? Compléta Malfoy d'un air méfiant

Harry fit un léger sourire face à sa perspicacité.

\- Mais... je n'avale pas l'excuse que tu as donné à McGonagall. Je suis convaincu que tu n'as rien oublié du tout et que tu joues la comédie.

Ses joues rougirent violemment. Harry s'était attendu à tout un tas de réactions possibles. La colère par exemple, ou la haine, ou le mépris... mais certainement pas à voir un Malfoy écarlate et embarrassé. Il recula encore, comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

\- je ne...tu devrais...je ne peux pas...

Des balbutiements incompréhensibles. C'était assez inédit de la part d'un type à la répartie facile. Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe. À cette distance, il était obligé de parler plus fort pour rester audible.

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'embarras disparut du visage de son interlocuteur, vite remplacé par la colère.

\- Va te coucher Potter. Ça vaudrait mieux. J'ai eu ma dose d'interrogatoires pour ce soir.

Harry essaya de le rattraper, mais il fuyait déjà vers son dortoir.

\- Malfoy ! Explique-moi...

\- Ne me poursuis pas.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais je peux t'aider !

Malfoy s'arrêta net.

\- M'aider ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

\- Je veux simplement comprendre ce qui s'est passé... ce que tu faisais dans l'Aile Abandonnée...

Malfoy le dévisagea les sourcils froncés, son regard n'était plus fuyant ou rivé au sol... Il était droit, sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun vacillement. Perforant comme une flèche.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Harry avait la gorge un peu sèche. Peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié d'avaler sa salive depuis un bon moment. Alors il déglutit lentement en faisant tressauter sa paume d'Adam.

\- Tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux.

C'était stupide à dire mais vrai. Malfoy avait des morceaux de feuilles d'arbres vert et orange qui garnissaient sa coiffure habituelle. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la chose qu'il voulait entendre, parcequ'il grimaça.

\- Et toi tu schlingues.

Cette remarque mit fin à leur conversation.

* * *

Plus tard, sous la douche, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il sentait effectivement la vase. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant puisqu'on l'avait retrouvé sur les berges, entre la mousse et les roseaux. Il frotta avec insistance les tâches de saleté et le sang séché des blessures superficielles qui maculaient sa peau. Il était sale. Extrêmement sale. Seul un contact prolongé avec de l'eau et de la boue aurait pu laisser la terre traverser ses vêtements. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une petite baignade nocturne dans le Lac Noir pendant son escape. Pourtant, sa chemise était parfaitement sèche.

C'était assez déconcertant de redécouvrir son corps avec des traces d'origines inconnues, comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait utilisé à sa place et rendu en mauvais état. Des marques roses se détachaient ici et là. Il aurait adoré que ce soit des marques de baisers torrides, mais ça ressemblait d'avantage à des irritations. Il continua son exploration topographique en retirant des morceaux d'algues et des bouts d'écorce emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

Et puis, ses doigts glissèrent dans sa nuque et frôlèrent sa gorge. Le bout de ses phalanges entra en contact avec des petits cercles en relief, imprimés près de la jugulaire.

Des traces de dents.

Compte tenu de son emplacement, il n'avait pas pu s'infliger cette morsure tout seul. La dernière semaine avait du être sacrément mouvementée pour se retrouver victime d'un suceur de sang.

Il repensa à la petite amie vampire imaginaire de Malfoy. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas se mettre à porter un collier d'ail pour éviter de se faire bouffer par Dracula ! L'équation devenait de plus en plus nébuleuse. Il continua d'examiner son corps en laissant l'eau brûlante glisser sur ses épaules.

 _Oh bon sang_

Il découvrit une autre morsure légère à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Fort bien localisée, celle-ci ! Son membre se durcit malgré lui au souvenir agréable obscurci par la brume de l'amnésie.

Il eut soudainement envie de rire, il pouvait oublier la théorie du vampire ! Le Harry de la semaine dernière avait une vie sexuelle bien plus mouvementée que la sienne ! Il faut dire que c'était le calme plat depuis qu'il avait décidé de rompre avec Ginny. Il n'avait pas eu la tête à faire des rencontres et son esprit était focalisé sur sa formation d'Aurore au détriment de ses relations sociales. Même si le retour à la normale avait été plus rapide que prévu, la guerre avait laissé de larges cicatrices.

Il n'était pas contre, loin de là, mais c'était simplement trop difficile de rencontrer une personne qui n'était pas intéressée par sa notoriété. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir succombé à une des groupies qui l'attendaient en embuscade dans tous les recoins de Pré-au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse. Mais, quelque chose lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, une sensation persistante qui faisait accélérer les pulsations dans sa poitrine. Le Harry de la semaine dernière ne pouvait pas être ce genre de gars détestable. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Il frotta son bras avec énergie pour arrêter de penser à sa vie sentimentale proche du néant. Le Harry de la semaine dernière avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un, mais aucun petit vampire n'était venu revendiquer la marque sur sa cuisse. Dracula se servait de son amnésie pour faire une croix sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux et ce n'était pas vraiment flatteur. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Harry avait été retrouvé sur les rives du Lac, l'information avait fait le tour des couloirs en prenant des proportions ridicules. Le nom de « Voldemort » était à nouveau sur les lèvres de tous les élèves. Il fallait voir l'attroupement d'étudiants et les murmures qu'il avait entendu quand Harry avait traversé l'Ecole, escorté par Mcgonagall.

 _Une nouvelle attaque ? Les partisans du Mage Noir de retour ? Le Survivant en danger ? L'Ecole dans le sang et les larmes ?_

Harry n'était pas aussi alarmiste. Peut-être que ce quelqu'un en question allait se manifester dans les prochains jours ?

Il frotta avec plus d'insistance, son bras était couvert de crasse et de sang séché. À cet endroit, la terre avait presque fusionné avec la peau et la chaire à vif en créant une croute épaisse. Il fut stupéfait de rencontrer une éraflure en forme de lettres dans son nettoyage.

Un « E ».

Puis une autre.

« U ».

Et encore une autre.

« M »

Un message était gravé à même sa peau, irrégulier, creusé à l'ongle dans la précipitation. Rien à voir avec la cicatrice régulière que lui avait infligé Dolores Ombrage avec la plume ensorcelée. On pouvait sentir l'urgence dans cet acte désespéré. Il grimaça. Ça avait dû être douloureux.

Le texte se dévoila enfin dans son ensemble et couvrait tout son avant bras.

« M.E.L.U.S.I.N.E »

Il regarda le sang se mêler à l'eau et s'écouler entres ses orteils. Il tenait son vrai premier indice.

* * *

\- Tu crois que c'est lui le responsable ? Demanda Hermione au petit déjeuner.

Harry leur avait tout raconté de ses découvertes... à l'exception des traces de morsures qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui-même.

\- Responsable de quoi ?

\- Du sortilège d'Oubliette.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça me paraît un peu dingue, Malfoy n'est pas mauvais mais il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à me jeter un sortilège aussi puissant.

Ron était en train de remuer sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge avec tellement de force qu'on aurait dit qu'il était en train d'essayer de créer un vortex.

\- Tu as une idée à nous faire partager ? Lui demanda sèchement Hermione en lui arrachant son petit déjeuner des mains.

Ron posa la tête sur son coude avec lassitude.

\- On devrait choper Malfoy à trois dans le couloir et le faire parler ! Ce type me fatigue avec toute ses foutues cachotteries.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise stratégie, mais aucune chance que Malfoy se livre, entouré par leur trio armé de baguettes.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec lui, reconnut Harry. La seule fois qu'il m'a vraiment confié quelque chose, j'étais sous l'apparence de Crabbe.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire réapparaître le fantôme de son ami mort.

\- T'as qu'à lui faire du gratin de citrouille, proposa Ron pince sans rire.

Harry lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

\- Lâche-moi avec le gratin de citrouille.

Malfoy s'avéra inapprochable. Malgré les récents évènements, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir en cours pour laver les accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Les rares moments où Harry arrivait à croiser son regard au détour d'un couloir, Malfoy tournait immédiatement les talons et empruntait la direction opposée en arborant l'expression la moins avenante possible.

Une fois, son volte face précipité l'avait conduit directement dans la rambarde de l'escalier magique. _Aoutch_. Le regret avait été immédiatement lisible sur son visage. La douleur avait dû être tellement intense qu'il avait planté les dents dans sa main pour réprimer un hurlement. Même si c'était ridicule, le cerveau d'Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement avec la morsure de sa cuisse. Il avait même ressenti un éclair de douleur Malfoy avait eu l'air de souffrir, Harry s'était approché pour l'aider à ramasser son sac. Il n'avait obtenu qu'un coup de coude et un regard de pure haine débordant de larme. La main de Malfoy avait rapidement redescendu sa manche gauche pour la dissimuler aux yeux d'Harry. Ce fut leur seul échange de la semaine.

Il eut aussi cette fois-là, où les fantômes du Hall s'étaient mis à chanter haut et fort, en se tenant par la main dans une immense farandole. A l'exception du le Baron Sanglant, bien sûr, qui s'était isolé dans un coin pour bougonner en jetant des coups d'œil désapprobateurs aux autres ectoplasmes. Les élèves avaient dû s'enfuir en courant pour échapper au vacarme et aux courants d'air. L'éclair de cheveux blonds avait disparu dans la foule qui sortait vers l'extérieur.

Harry avait même commencé à suivre tous ses déplacements en examinant la Carte du Maraudeur sous son bureau pendant les cours. Au point où il en était, passer pour un stalker était le dernier de ses soucis. La plupart du temps, Malfoy restait cloitré dans sa chambre, à l'exception de rares aller-retours à l'Infirmerie ou à la Bibliothèque. Autrement dit, obtenir des informations de sa part était mission impossible.

Harry aurait préféré mener sa propre investigation, mais McGonagall lui avait formellement interdit de retourner dans l'Aile brûlée, persuadée qu'un souvenir traumatisant aurait pu être à l'origine de l'amnésie. Elle avait condamné l'accès à l'aide de puissants boucliers et mis en place des tours de garde avec les armures ensorcelées qui faisaient des patrouilles à proximité du couloir. Alors, tant pis. Courir après Malfoy avec acharnement ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes – quoi que – mais Harry était bien décidé à tirer les choses au clair, même si ça signifiait le kidnapper dans son dortoir au milieu de la nuit pour obtenir des réponses.

\- AH !

Tout le monde sursauta dans la bibliothèque. Hermione se tenait debout, le doigt en l'air avec une expression victorieuse. La lumière de la lampe qui l'éclairait par dessous lui donnait des airs de savant fou.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur Mélusine ? Lui demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- À part des détails sur la créature de la Mythologie Grecque, j'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait avoir un lien avec ton amnésie. Par contre, j'ai élucidé le mystère de Viribus !

Ron referma son livre avec entrain.

\- Je savais bien qu'on finirait par savoir ce que trafique ce petit enfoiré !

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix.

\- « [… ] Viribus est donc préconisé contre l'apparition de tout nuisible responsable du pourrissement précoce des feuilles de salades. »

Ron prit une expression épouvantée.

\- Un putain de produit anti-limaces ? Qu'est-ce que fout Malfoy à l'Infirmerie avec un truc pareil ? Vous pensez que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort de crache-limace ?

Harry frotta ses yeux avec lassitude.

\- Ça ne mène à rien. Si ça se trouve, la fiole contenait autre chose, on n'est pas plus avancé.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut envisager que le sortilège anti-indiscrétion ait brouillé ta perception ? suggéra Hermione

\- Peut-être, comment je pourrais savoir ? Ça remonte à plus de deux semaines.

Harry ramassa les livres de mythologie avec mauvaise humeur et s'éloigna entre les étagères. Rien. Toujours rien. Ça faisait des jours qu'il s'acharnait à réunir les morceaux et le mystère restait entier.

 _Le Lac Noir, l'inscription sur son bras, l'amnésie, le vampire, Malfoy, le couloir brulé._

Harry s'enfonça dans la Réserve pour atteindre la rangée de l'Histoire Moldue. Il resta un instant a fixer les lignes de grimoires qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il y avait ici des siècles et des siècles de pages écrites qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de lire. Ça semblait tellement vain.

Une lueur attira son attention vers le fond de la Réserve. À cette heure avancée de la soirée, il n'y avait que les rats de bibliothèques comme Hermione pour continuer à faire des recherches.

Quand il reconnut les mèches blondes implacablement coiffées en arrière, Harry se plaqua contre l'étagère. Inutile de faire fuir l'animal sauvage en sortant brusquement de l'obscurité. Malfoy, la tête appuyée sur son coude, était entouré de gros volumes qu'il lisait d'un air consciencieux. Son visage était incroyablement détendu, c'était presque étrange de le surprendre dans un moment de calme.

Au bout d'un moment la chaise de Malfoy racla le sol et il se leva pour disparaître entre les étagères. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'était le moment ou jamais d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ses lectures et grappiller quelques miettes. À l'exception d'une encyclopédie sur les plantes aquatiques et des livres d'Astronomie, Harry ne trouva rien de vraiment pertinent. Un carnet en cuir noir attira son attention. Quelques croquis accompagnés de notes se dévoilèrent au fil des pages.

Un Sombral à l'encre, un Dragon au crayon. Plus loin, différentes formes de pensines, des schémas fléchés sur l'utilisation des filaments argentés qui contenaient les souvenirs. Intéressant.

 _Oh merde._

Un visage endormi, les lunettes tombant sur le bout du nez, des cheveux sombres désordonnés, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était étrange de trouver un dessin de soi endormi. C'était encore plus étrange de trouver un dessin de soi endormi DANS LE FOUTUE CARNET DE DRACO MALFOY.

\- Je peux t'aider, Potter ?

Harry lâcha le carnet comme s'il venait de se brûler les doigts en tournant une page. Malfoy le dévisageait les bras croisés et l'air passablement agacé. Ses yeux glacials se posèrent sur le carnet.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire. Il faut vraiment que tu fouines partout. On est pas dans un de tes putains de films pour Moldus, Harry.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Harry plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Euh... ?

Malfoy ferma les yeux. Son expression était plutôt explicite. ET MERDE. Les mots étaient sortis instinctivement de sa bouche.

\- « Harry » ? Répéta Harry.

\- Potter, rectifia Malfoy en serrant les dents.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant cette foutue semaine ? Comme Harry était enraciné dans le sol, Malfoy en profita pour ramasser son carnet et disparaître à nouveau entre les étagères.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, alors que les flocons tombaient silencieusement devant les carreaux de la fenêtre, on entendit un tintement discret. Harry se retourna dans ses couvertures. Une voix ensommeillée l'interpella depuis le lit adjacent.

\- C'est ton hibou, Harry.

Sa main tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver la fine monture métallique de ses lunettes. Il les glissa sur le bout du nez en baillant aux corneilles. Un Grand Duc au plumage sombre s'engouffra par l'ouverture dès qu' il ouvrit le fenêtre. À sa patte, pendait un petit paquet sans aucun expéditeur.

Harry déchira le papier kraft et trouva une fiole lumineuse. En l'observant de plus près, il remarqua le petit filament argenté qui remuait dans le liquide laiteux. Un souvenir.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, un grand merci pour vos commentaires d'encouragement !**


	3. Alice au pays des Merveilles

**Salut la compagnie, je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour le couac de la semaine dernière. J'avais prévu de faire une histoire avec un format un peu déconstruit mais suite à quelques remarques sur la cohérence, j'ai décidé de me raviser. C'est ce qui explique la subite disparition du chapitre 3. Pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu (il est resté un peu moins de 24h)... hé bien oubliez tout :D cette partie de l'histoire reviendra plus tard sous une autre forme. Pour les autres pas de problème... Voilà donc le chapitre 3 définitif qui n'a rien à voir. Encore désolé, j'espère que vous arriverez quand même à vous y retrouver.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Alice au pays des Merveilles**

Harry examina la fiole, le mot « Martes Foira _»_ était finement gravé à la surface du verre. Une Fouine ? Ça n'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle contenait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce mot lui rappela sa quatrième année, quand Maugrey Fol'oeil avait arbitrairement transformé Malfoy en petit mammifère touffu et hystérique. Malgré sa taille d'une trentaine de centimètre, ce dernier avait poussé des petit cris autoritaires en mordant ceux qui n'exécutaient pas correctement ses ordres. Tel emmerdeur, tel fouine !

Le filament argenté remuait lentement à l'intérieur en diffusant une faible lumière. Son attention se porta sur l'étiquette accrochée au goulot.

« Drink me ».

L'expéditeur devait avoir un certain sens de l'humour. Est ce qu'en avalant le contenu il allait devenir minuscule et rencontrer une chenille qui fume de l'opium ? Dans ce cas là, où était le gâteau qui fait grandir ? Le chat qui sourit ?

Bois-moi. Ça semblait innocent, mais ça pouvait aussi bien être du poison. Harry serait le premier Auror de l'histoire à mourir en buvant avec imprudence une potion d'origine inconnue. « oui mais le fiole me disait de la boire » serait son épitaf.

Il la regarda encore. Fixement. _Petite fiole tentatrice !_ Les risques étaient démesurés pour une toute petite semaine de perdue. Les partisans de voldemort se tairaient encore, c'était surement un piège.

Il la déboucha. Raisonnable ? Depuis quand est ce qu'il était raisonnable ?

Tant pis, il plongeait directement dans le terrier du lapin blanc ! Le liquide épais provoqua des étranges picotements sur sa langue. Ses yeux prirent une tinte bleue lumineuse et il toussa des petites gerbes d'étincelles. Et puis la sensation fut plus intense. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, il fallait absolument qu'il s'allonge, tout de suite ! Il tituba sur quelques mètres et s'étala au sol, face contre terre. Le plancher l'englouti comme une mélasse gélatineuse et l'obscurité s'installa. La sensation de chute fut immédiate, le vent, le vide... des morceaux de souvenirs se déroulaient autour de lui en longue pellicule.

* * *

 _Les pierres couvertes de suie et les tapis brulés se dévoilèrent. Les tableaux boursouflés et tristement immobiles, la forte odeur de fumée presque irrespirable, toujours aussi vivace. Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais il fut en même temps soulager d'y retourner parce qu'il était sur le point d'élucider un mystère._

 _Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent pendant un instant sur le seuil de la porte. L'étiquette de Malfoy était toujours parfaitement immobile au centre de la pièce, mais il ne pouvait pas encore voir sa silhouette à travers l'ouverture fracturée. Harry enjamba les débris de bois et pénétra à l'intérieur._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose. Un sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et il fut expulser de la salle. Son corps percuta le mur adjacent et il glissa au sol avec une plainte de douleur. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits._

 _Des pas tranquilles s'approchèrent de lui._

 _\- Cette salle possède certains mécanismes de protection qu'il faut savoir éviter, Potter !_

 _Malfoy le toisait d'un sale regard supérieur._

 _\- Si tu n'étais pas venu fureter par ici et m'espionner tu n'aurais pas subi un tel sortilège. Considère ça comme une juste punition pour les petits curieux dans ton genre ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais._

 _\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'espionner. Je voulais juste te poser des questions, se défendit Harry en se massant les tempes._

 _Malfoy croisa les bras._

 _\- Oh ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fais mériter l'attention du très noble sauveur ?_

 _Harry prit une inspiration._

 _\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça, ça serait cool !_

 _Malfoy plissa les yeux._

 _\- Faire quoi ?_

 _\- Faire comme si on était sur le point de se battre. Je ne suis plus ton ennemis, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as plus aucun raison de vouloir me tuer._

 _Ça eut pour effet de lui fermer le clapet. Malfoy fit une moue boudeuse et s'éloigna, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il le prit en chasse et attrapa son bras gauche pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Ça devenait étrangement familier._

 _Malfoy lui lança un regard terrible, il fit un mouvement qui aurait pu donner l'impression qu'il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais il se dégagea simplement. Sa manche était légèrement remontée, la marque des ténèbres était visible sous le pan de tissu. Autour, des traces rouges récentes et plus anciennes qui avaient commencé à cicatriser._

 _Le visage de Malfoy se craquela pendant une fraction de seconde. Sous les coutures du mépris, on pouvait apercevoir son expression douloureuse._ _Harry se figea._

 _\- Ces cicatrices..._

 _Malfoy continua d'avancer dans le couloir._

 _\- Tu as besoin d'aide ! Insista Harry._

 _Malfoy ricana avec amertume._

 _\- Qui pourrait m'aider._

 _Il resta immobile alors que Malfoy continuait à s'avancer ce qui fait qu'il était presque au bout du couloir quand Harry lui donna une réponse clair._

 _\- Moi je pourrais, dit-il avec force._

 _Malfoy fit demi tour dans sa direction. Un fois à sa hauteur il remonta sa manche pour exhiber le tatouage dans son ensemble. Le serpent releva la tête et gigota dans la bouche du crâne. De l'autre main, il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sortit un couteau aiguisé qui servait à trancher des racines ou des ingrédients coriaces._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas faire grand chose contre ça._

 _Sur ces mots il abattit la pointe de la lame sur son avant bras, en plein sur la tête de mort à l'encre noire. Harry attendit l'effusion de sang avec une expression d'horreur. Avec cette force le couteau aurait du le perforer sans effort, mais il se brisa contre sa peau comme du verre. La marque des ténèbres semblait immunisée contre toute attaque. Malgré la chute de Voldemort, le mage noir avait encore trouvé le moyen de vivre à travers ses fidèles en leur laissant une marque indélébile._

 _Harry resta abasourdis pendant un moment. Il ressentit une forme de soulagement en se rendant compte que sa première théorie était invalide._

 _\- Tu cherchais simplement à l'enlever ?_

 _Malfoy lui lança un regard méprisant._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que je voulais en finir ? Tu es mignon Potter. Je ne serais jamais revenu ici, à Poudlard, si c'était réellement le cas._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu te cachais ? Que tu trainais ici ? Pour trouver un moyen de t'en débarrasser ._

 _Il hocha la tête._

 _\- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, demanda Harry avec un regard insistant._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... parce que tu es un idiot paranoïaque ?_

 _\- Peut-être. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans cette salle. Et à en voir ta tête, je vois bien que c'est un sujet sensible._

 _Malfoy pinça les lèvres avec un air de plus en plus agacé._

 _\- Tu peux toujours essayer d'entrer par la force, ça m'a pris trois mois pour comprendre comment on passe la porte sans se faire expulser._

 _\- En effet je pourrais essayer, ou tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y à l'intérieur._

 _\- ...Ou tu pourrais juste arrêter de me persécuter._

 _Harry poussa un long soupir._

 _\- C'est jamais simple avec toi, pas vrai ? Tu sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses à mes questions. Et pour le peu que j'en sache, elles sont nombreuses._

 _Malfoy semblait un peu décontenancé._

 _\- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec toi, Potter ? Le tribunal et maintenant ça ? Tu vois bien que je suis une cause perdue._

 _\- Justement ! Tu devrais savoir à quel point j'aime les causes perdues._

 _Silence._ _Malfoy toussa avec embarras. Oups._

 _\- Euh..._

 _\- hein ? Merde. Fit Harry, un peu rouge._

 _\- C'est rien. Marmonna Malfoy._

 _Harry toussa également._

 _\- Bon... ça sonnait un peu comme du flirt... du mauvais flirt... mais je ne voulais pas dire que...enfin tu vois..._

 _Malfoy tendit la main pour le couper._

 _\- Tu parles trop, j'ai compris l'idée._

 _Sauf qu'il y'avait un tout petit sourire qui frémissait au coin des lèvres. Il essayait clairement de ne pas rire._ _Harry plaqua les deux mains sur son visage quand il réalisa qu'il venait réellement de dire « Tu devrais savoir à quel point j'aime les causes perdues » avec un air de poseur. Si Ginny et Hermione l'apprenaient, cette réplique finirait certainement dans une de leurs histoires pleines de fantasmes._

 _\- S'il te plait, oublie ça !_

 _Malfoy ricana._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Potter._

 _\- Ouais... Bonne nuit, lui répondit Harry._

 _\- C'est ça, bonne nuit ! ajouta Rusard._

 _Le vieux concierge se tenait, là, une main sur les hanches, l'autre sur sa lanterne. Merde. Il allait devoir fournir de très bonne excuses..._

* * *

La pellicule disparut, comme parti en fumée. Le Harry dans le terrier du lapin blanc reprit progressivement connaissance. Les drapées du lit à baldaquin remplacèrent la pierre noircie. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, Harry réalisa que son immersion avait duré moins d'une dizaine de minutes . Le temps s'écoulait différemment aux pays des merveilles.

Que conclure de ce filament ? Déjà l'expéditeur n'était plus vraiment mystérieux. Malfoy avait apparemment décider de répondre à ses questions. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une potion qui permettait de visionner un souvenir sans l'intermédiaire d'une Pensine. Malfoy avait visiblement étudié la question si on pense aux croquis dans son carnet. C'était comme se laisser guider et revivre la scène à travers ses propres yeux. Harry était un peu plus avancé mais ça restait maigre. Malfoy s'était visiblement efforcé de justifier sa présence dans l'aile abandonnée sans pour autant faire coïncider cet extrait avec l'état de son corps ou encore l'endroit où on l'avait retrouver. Ça ne collait pas. Vraiment pas.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry décida d'aller directement se renseigner auprès du seul témoin externe : Rusard. Parce qu'il savait comme c'était facile de modifier un souvenir pour le rendre plus acceptable aux yeux des autres. Slughorn l'avait fait. À maintes reprises. Discuter avec Rusard était probablement aussi compliqué et désagréable que de poursuivre Malfoy dans toute l'école, mais il avait besoin de sources supplémentaires pour reconstituer sa mémoire défaillante. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ces deux là qui détiennent les réponses à ses questions ? Çe ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sympathique et d'agréable, comme Annah Abbot ou Colin Crivey ? Colin Crivey aurait été ravie de pouvoir l'aider, de l'inviter à prendre un verre ou de le trainer à en rendez vous. Son béguin pour Harry n'était un mystère pour personne. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait fait sa déclaration en grande pompe en plein milieu de la salle commune. Malgré un refus catégorique, Colin avait continué à se comporter comme un chevalier servant en lui offrant des fleurs ou des chocolats sous le regard critique des étudiants qui passaient par là. Horrible.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de sortir avec mec. Pas que cette perspective le dérangeait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de questionner sa sexualité en courant après les Horcruxes. Il avait souvent confondu affection, admiration et désir en choisissant la facilité. Ginny avait beaucoup souffert de son incertitude et la rupture avait été difficile. Les crises de larmes et les violentes disputes avaient animé les derniers jours de leur vie de couple. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait dans une mouvance un peu différente. Cette fois il voulait attendre d'être sûr avant de se lancer corps et âme dans une relation qui pouvait s'avérer décevante.

Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Un flash soudain qui s'imposa à lui comme une révélation. Flou, confus.

 _Un corps pressé contre le sien. Un sentiment de bonheur, mêlé à l'appréhension et à la tristesse. Des mains qui s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine, qui serrent sa chemise, sa gorge. Un douce suffocation qui lui retourne les tripes. L'herbe qui lui chatouille la nuque, la fraicheur de la nuit. Et l'odeur de l'autre, qui l'entoure et le remplie complétement._

Une douleur sourde s'empara de sa tête. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Est ce que c'était les effets secondaires dont parlait Slughorn ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Potter... c'est une manie de fureter partout ? Le salua Rusard en pointant le chiffon sale qu'il tenait à la main dans sa direction.

Harry réajusta ses lunettes.

\- C'est vous que je cherchais.

\- Tiens donc, comme par hasard.

Ce vieux fou était toujours aussi paranoïaque.

\- Je voulais simplement vous demander si, il y deux semaines, vous avez mis la main sur des étudiants dans l'aile abandonnée.

Rusard plissa les yeux qui s'étaient maintenant réduits à l'état de deux fentes étroites.

\- A quoi vous jouez, Potter. C'était vous. Et vous avez eu la punitions que vous méritiez.

\- Moi seul ?

Le concierge s'impatienta.

\- Non, le rejeton des Malfoys était là, lui aussi. Je dois dire que c'était assez satisfaisant de vous voir marner et bouloter en ramassant le crin de licorne sur les berges du lac.

Le visage de Rusard s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'il évoquait son agréable souvenir. Il avait gagné l'attention de Harry au mot « Lac ».

\- Je crois que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas vraiment satisfait de sa punition. Oh, le couard s'est plaint comme il pouvait, il a tapé du pied, exigé et même supplié. Un Mangemort qui a peur de se noyer, on aura tout vu...

Pour que Malfoy laisse de côté son amour propre et supplie Rusard de le laisser partir, il devait être sacrément effrayé.

\- Et comment ça s'est terminé ?

Rusard l'envoya baladé d'un revers de main.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Il n'était pas question que je rate la publication de Sorcières Séduisantes.

Harry n'apprit rien de plus de la part du concierge de l'école. Expliquer à Rusard qu'il n'aurait pas dû abandonner un élève terrifié sur le bord du Lac pour aller lire Sorciers Séduisantes – aussi merveilleuses soit-elles- était une perte de temps. D'ailleurs Harry n'était même pas sûr de vouloir réellement savoir ce que contenait Sorcières Séduisantes.

Il traversa le parc du château en direction du Lac. L'air était humide et le ciel couvert d'une barrière de nuages. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers une plage de galets, comme si il déjà avait effectuer ce trajet une multitude de fois. L'eau était lisse et sombre, même en plein milieu de la journée. Le vent troublait l'onde et provoquait des petites vaguelettes. A moins que ça ne soit l'activité aquatique du Peuple de l'eau, responsable des légers frémissements à la surface.

Les images revinrent à l'assaut. Puissante.

 _Plongé dans l'eau, il se sent happer par les profondeurs. Des mains, des griffes et des algues le maintiennent prisonnier de cette prison aquatique. La lumière de la lune se reflète à la surface comme un phare. Ses mains cherchent à l'atteindre. Mais c'est loin. Trop loin. Un sortilège le frappe à la poitrine. Les étincelles rouges dansent autour de lui. Et puis brusquement l'oxygène. Son torse perse là surface. Il respire. Sa poitrine brule, son esprit est en feu... Il se traine sur la plage de galet. C'est douloureux mais il respire. Enfin il respire..._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était allongé sur la plage. Il avait du perdre connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Une seule certitude le tiraillait, la punition avait mal tourné... vraiment mal tourné. Et Malfoy avait anticipé l'attaque. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Peu de créatures hostiles avaient élu domicile dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir. Newt Scamander et le professeur Dumbledore s'en étaient assurés afin de garantir la sécurité des élèves. Il pouvait dire merci aux cours accélérés de l'histoire de Poudlard donné par Hermione pendant leurs sessions de révision ! Les élèves adoraient colporter des ragots sur le Kraken ou le monstre du Loch Ness, mais personne n'avait aperçu le moindre tentacule. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était que des légendes urbaines. Et d'ailleurs Harry avait été bien trop stupéfait de découvrir l'existence des Sirènes, pour en plus envisager qu'un calamar géant de la taille d'un building semait la terreur à quelques centaines mètres du château.

Quelque chose attira son attention, roulée en boule entre des racines. Ce n'était peut être rien, mais ça valait le coup de regarder. En dégageant le bois mort ballotté par le vent, il mit la main sur un sweat zippé rouge. En le touchant il eut l'impression de le reconnaître. Pourtant cette veste ne lui appartenait pas, c'était une certitude. Le tissu était de bonne qualité et orné de broderies noires et argentées sur les manches. Harry le plaqua contre son visage et prit une grande inspiration. Il connaissait cette odeur. Très bien. Elle était cendrée, forte, agréable et réconfortante. Et masculine...

Il relâcha subitement la veste. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire, bon sang ? Sniffer les affaires d'un inconnu comme un limier flairant une piste ? Rien à voir avec les méthodes d'un Auror ! Heureusement que personne n'était dans les parages pour assister à ça. Il la roula sous son bras et retourna vers le château.

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il y ait de grande chance qu'elle appartienne à Malfoy. Personne ne venait jamais dans ce coin, trop proche de la forêt interdite. Les étudiants préféraient flâner sur la berge opposée, aménagée avec des bancs en pierre et des petites tables de jardin en fer forgé. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu égarer sa veste en survolant les environs en balai.

* * *

Quand il traversa le hall il fut intercepté par Ron.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais, t'as raté tous les cours de la matinée. Mme Fauconnet n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'elle voulait te voir dans son bureau.

Harry était tenté de tout lui raconter. Mais cette histoire était encore trop compliqué à démêler dans sa propre tête et il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Ron et Hermione aurait grandement désapprouvé tous les risques qu'il avait bêtement pris pour une toute petite semaine d'amnésie. Ses flashs de mémoire et leurs effets secondaires étaient inquiétant mais sous contrôle, il n'avait pas besoin que ses meilleurs amis lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Sans parler du vampire et de la veste. Il décida pour l'instant d'en rester au minimum, quitte à tout leur raconter quand il aurait obtenu plus de réponses.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il.

Ron le dévisagea avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Tu n'es en train d'enquêter dans ton coin, pas vrai ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Je crève la dalle. J'ai besoin de manger, Ron...pas d'un sermon.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Très bien, Monsieur cachoterie...

A son avis Malfoy était un bien meilleur candidat pour Monsieur cachoterie. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent sur le banc de Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude, Harry sonda la table de Serpentard, ça devenait une routine. Sans surprise, Malfoy avait apparemment décidé de ne pas les honorer de sa présence. Mais aujourd'hui il ressentit une forme de déception, après le souvenir, Harry avait espéré qu'ils puissent enfin discuter normalement. Hermione se laissa tomber en face d'eux en lui cachant la vue.

\- Je viens de passer 15min dans le bureau de Mme Fauconnet. Elle dit que ce n'est pas grave si tu rates quelques cours, vu la situation, mais que tu dois essayer de te reposer et de rattraper le retard.

On pouvait entendre les reproches dans sa voix. Elle se pencha sur la table pour que personne d'autres ne puisse entendre.

\- ...et courir après Malfoy n'est pas une activité reposante. Tu dois faire attention Harry, ne triture pas trop ta mémoire, tu connais les risques.

Harry mordit dans sa tranche de rôti avec un air irrité. Il pouvait difficilement parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert avec elle.

Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur une tête blonde qui traversait la salle. Il s'attendait presque à être déçu de croiser le regard de Colin Crivey. Mais non. Sa seigneurie en personne avait finalement décidé de se montrer à l'heure du dessert. Comme Malfoy avait développé un certain talent dans la discipline olympique qui consistait à éviter tout contact visuel, Harry décida d'attirer son attention tout en vérifiant sa théorie. Il récupéra la veste rouge qu'il avait plié à côté de lui et l'enfila. Elle n'était pas vraiment adaptée à son corps, bien trop grande au niveau des manches et des épaules. Mais elle était tiède, probablement ensorcelée avec un sortilège chauffant et il fut encore envahi par l'odeur de son propriétaire. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser.

\- Sympa, ta veste, commenta Ron en mastiquant un bonbon au caramel.

Oui. Elle était sympa... et surtout mystérieuse. Quand Harry redressa la tête à la hauteur de la table de Serpentard, Malfoy le fixait avec un air perplexe. Harry mit tous les efforts du monde à paraître le plus naturel possible. Aucun doute. C'était sa veste. Définitivement sa veste.

\- Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai décidé de la garder, expliqua-t-il à Ron avec un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes après, un oiseau en papier traversait la salle et se posait dans son assiette vide. Harry le déplia, il contenait un message. « _voleur_ ».

\- Ne me dit pas que cette veste appartient à celui-que-tu-dois-arrêter-de-poursuivre, s'étouffa Ron qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pitié, Harry... ajouta Hermione l'air profondément exaspéré.

L'oiseau en papier était une marque déposée, évidemment que Ron et Hermione allaient s'en apercevoir. Harry fouilla dans son sac pour sortir une plume et de l'encre. Il ajouta « _viens donc la récupérer_ » et le renvoya à l'expéditeur en soufflant sur ses ailes en papier.

Pas loin d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient face à face dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers magiques.

\- Rends-la moi, ordonna Malfoy.

Harry, les mains dans les poches, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Seulement si tu réponds à mes questions.

Malfoy le jaugea du regard. Puis il sembla se résigner.

\- D'accord, tu as le droit à une seule question.

Ce n'était pas très généreux de sa part. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour étancher sa soif d'informations.

\- C'est pas cher payé.

\- C'est ça ou rien, répliqua Malfoy les dents serrées.

Harry accepta à contre-coeur.

\- La veste en premier, exigea son propriétaire.

Harry fit descendre la fermeture éclair sous le regard attentif de son interlocuteur. C'était comme un échange entre un agent Russe et Américain pendant la guerre froide. Intransigeant.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas où je l'ai trouvé ? C'était plutôt intéressant. Au bord du Lac Noir, là où j'ai failli me noyer, commenta Harry en observant sa réaction.

Malfoy récupéra sa veste et l'enfila à son tour avec mauvaise grâce.

\- C'était ta question, Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il en réajustant son col.

Elle lui allait mieux. Les broderies tombaient parfaitement sur la courbe de ses épaules.

\- Non. Voilà ma vraie question : Est ce que tu as toujours la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras gauche ?

La question n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il avait le sourire de celui qui venait d'encaisser un coup vraiment bas. En guise de réponse, il souleva la manche pour exhiber son avant-bras. Pâle. Immaculé. Sans le moindre tatouage.


	4. Le petit chaperon rouge

**Chapitre 4 : Le petit chaperon rouge**

Sur le moment, s'introduire dans la chambre de Malfoy avait semblait être une bonne idée. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le dortoir de Serpentard avait été déplacé dans une tour à l'est du château. McGonagall avait pris cette décision pour donner un nouveau départ aux étudiants en proie à une crise identitaire et dont la réputation avait été malmenée pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Le grand Serpent Vert et le lion doré avaient même changé de position sur le blason, ils se tenaient maintenant dos-à-dos comme des alliés, au lieu de se faire face.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avancer dos-à-dos avec Malfoy. Mais cette fois il en avait fini avec le jeu du chat et de la souris. Après s'être assuré que Monsieur cachoterie passait du temps à faire des activités mystérieuses à la bibliothèque, Harry avait pris une décision radicale.

Une idée lui était venu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et si _Viribus_ n'était qu'un autre souvenir ? _Martes foira_. Fouine. Harry avait presque l'impression d'entendre Malfoy se moquer de lui. Les mots gravés dans le verre n'étaient peut être qu'un moyen mnémotechnique, un système de classification mis en place par un propriétaire consciencieux. Un propriétaire qui gardait tellement de fioles que nommer le souvenirs qu'elle contenait était la seule solution pour s'y retrouver... Ce court épisode dans le couloir brulé ne pouvait pas être la seule réponse. Malfoy avait surement passé des nuits entières à extraire sa mémoire, à l'ordonner, la classifier.

Ça expliquait sa fatigue, sa disparition, ses allers-retours à la bibliothèque et à l'infirmerie. Ça expliquait son air morne, déconnecté de la réalité et son détachement envers les autres élèves. Ça expliquait ses croquis, ses recherches, sa méfiance...

Harry avait bien l'intention de mettre la main sur le reste, même si c'était immorale, même si Malfoy ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fouillé dans sa tête.

La nouvelle entrée de la tour de Serpentard était gardé par une statue à taille humaine. Harry sentit un pincement en passant devant le visage de marbre du professeur Rogue, réhabilité au rang de héros de la guerre. Il tenait dans ses mains un longue liste d'ingrédients, habilement taillée dans la pierre.

Un premier année s'immobilisa en remarquant la présence de Harry devant le mur de briques vertes. Le garçon joufflu semblait très intimidé.

\- Tu peux me donner le mot de passe ? Demanda Harry en lui adressant un sourire aimable.

Le jeune garçon semblait sur le point d'hyperventiler.

\- Le règlement de l'école interdit à quiconque de divulguer le mot de passe du dortoir à un élève d'une autre maison, récita-t-il sans respirer.

Harry détestait déjà ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

\- Tu ne me connais, non ?

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête.

\- C'est une question de sécurité, l'Ordre du Phénix et le professeur McGonagall t'en seront vraiment reconnaissant si tu m'aides à vérifier l'état des boucliers magiques dans les dortoirs, continua Harry.

Les mots « sécurité » et « Ordre du Phénix » eurent l'effet escompté. Face à une tache d'une telle importance, le garçon s'avança devant le mur et traça une rune de la pointe de sa baguette.

\- Par ici, Monsieur Potter.

La formulation « Monsieur Potter » le fit grimacer. Harry s'en voulait un peu d'avoir abusé de la confiance d'un enfant de onze ans. Il traversa le mur de briques et le remercia en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Le visage du garçon s'illumina, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que son anniversaire allait être fêté en avance.

Harry laissa le garçon dans la salle commune et gravit la volée de marche menant au dortoir. A force de surveiller Malfoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur, il connaissait la configuration de la tour de Serpentard par coeur. En arrivant devant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il l'aurait de toute façon reconnu. Des insultes étaient gravées dans le bois. « Mangemort » « collabo » « traitre » « fils de troll » et autres messages d'amour.

Ça faisait mal de lire ce genre de conneries. Personne n'avait vécu ces évènements à sa place.

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une chambre individuelle avec une petite fenêtre. Les affaires de Malfoy étaient toujours dans sa malle, aucune étagère n'avait été utilisée, comme si il s'apprêtait à quitter l'école à tout moment. Le bureau en revanche, était désordonné et occupé par des notes et des ingrédients. En ouvrant les tiroirs, Harry rencontra tout un tas d'ustensiles, de fioles vides, de couteaux aiguisés de forme divers et variées, son ancienne baguette, des croquis. Aucune fiole de _viribus_ ou autre souvenir en bouteille. Est ce qu'il s'était trompé ?

La veste rouge était posée sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Harry passa sa main sur le tissu fluide en longeant les coutures. Tout lui semblait étrangement familier, sa texture, sa couleur... ça ne pouvait pas être anodin. Il reporta son attention à la pièce. Quelle était la meilleur cachette pour dissimuler des flacons ? Il agita sa baguette.

\- _Revelio._

Rien ne se produisit. Evidemment, c'était trop facile. Il s'allongea sur le lit sans défaire les couvertures. Pour réfléchir. Pour mettre les choses en perspective. Mais c'était dur de penser entouré par son odeur. Harry le limier n'avait apparemment de flair que pour trouver des vêtements abandonnés et se rouler dans ses draps. Pathétique.

Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la canne serpent de Lucius Malfoy. Elle reposait sur le rebord de fenêtre comme une menace, tout crochet dehors. C'était sûrement pour effrayer les imprudents qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Harry empoigna le pommeau et tira la baguette de son fourreau. Elle était lourde et hérissée de piques. Avec un peu de chance, la baguette contenait un ventricule de Dragon, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait changer d'allégeance à tout moment. Il fit un petit mouvement.

\- _Revelio._

L'espace devant les étagères vides se brouilla légèrement et quatre coffrets en bois apparurent comme un mirage. Harry mit immédiatement la main sur celui qui portait l'inscription _Mélusine_.

Ce mot, encore. Gravé dans sa chaire, dans le bois et dans son subconscient.

Comme attendu, Harry découvrit cinq fioles lumineuses en soulevant le couvercle. Il en serra une dans sa paume comme un camé qui mettait enfin la main sur son fix d'héroïne. Enfin. Enfin il allait pourvoir compléter les trous de sa mémoire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa a quel point c'était nécessaire. Vital. Ou il allait devenir fou. C'était dingue comme une toute petite semaine perdue pouvait avoir son importance. Il ignora le mal de crâne qui tambourinait dans sa tête, les tremblements de sa main et les signaux de son corps.

Il faillit partir comme un voleur, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Les fioles atterrirent dans ses poches et une note les remplaça dans le coffret.

« désolé »

* * *

S'en servir dans sa propre chambre était trop risqué. Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry avait besoin d'intimité pour plonger en immersion dans leurs souvenirs. Pas question de partager son expérience avec les gars du dortoir ! Il choisit de s'installer dans un coin isolé du parc, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Le soleil était encore haut et faisait scintiller le manteau de neige. Une flamme ensorcelée dans un bocal lui servait de source de chaleur.

Harry examina le butin qu'il avait dérobé. Les cinq fioles portaient des inscriptions de substances chimiques « adrénaline » « dopamine » « sulfure » « hydrogène » « ocytocine ». Des noms de code difficiles à déchiffrer. Par quoi commencer ? L'ordre chronologique était le seul moyen de démêler cette affaire sans se noyer dans les spéculations inutiles. A force de les manipuler, il finit par remarquer des irrégularités à la surface. Des numéros ? Difficile à dire, ça ressemblait d'avantage à des runes écrites à la va-vite. Il choisit de commencer avec celle qui ressemblait vaguement à un « 2 ». _Adrénaline_ donc. Ça sonnait plutôt bien pour une heure de colle à dix mètres de profondeur, au milieu des algues et des créatures aquatiques.

La potion pétilla sur sa langue et son corps s'enfonça dans la neige. Puis la chute. Le vent dans ses cheveux. Le terrier du lapin blanc et la pellicule qui se déroulait autour de lui.

* * *

 _C'était une petite plage de galets à l'abri des regards. L'eau avait dévoré une partie du paysage en créant une crique naturelle entourée de promontoires de terre, perforés par les énormes racines des arbres centenaires qui s'entremêlaient comme des tentacules. Plus en hauteur, on apercevait l'orée de la foret interdite et ses énormes chênes aux feuillages denses. Poudlard et ses dizaines de tours n'étaient plus visible, c'était un coin coupé du reste du monde. Les rivages du Lac noir s'étendaient a perte de vue et venaient caresser le flan des pierres scintillantes. Au loin, on devinait la silhouette des montagnes camouflées par la brume._

 _Harry contourna le squelette de la licorne qui reposait au milieu des galets et examina l'énorme excroissance nacrée qui sortait de son crâne._

 _\- C'est dingue ! Commenta-t-il en enfilant sa paire de gants en cuir de Sombral._

 _Il empoigna la corne à deux mains et se mit à tirer avec force pour la décrocher au niveau de la base. C'était dur. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre._

 _\- Il y a un sortilège pour ça, Potter ! S'agaça Malfoy en lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour qu'il s'écarte._

 _Harry le laissa faire. Malfoy découpa nettement la corne de la pointe de sa baguette à l'aide d'un Diffindo, elle tomba dans son autre main._

 _\- Une bonne chose de faite ! Approuva Harry, on doit encore nettoyer les os et récupérer le crin et les organes entiers._

 _Malfoy grimaça._

 _\- C'est répugnant. J'arrive pas à croire que ça t'amuse._

 _Harry haussa les épaules_

 _\- J'ai passé les onze premières années de ma vie à penser que les licornes n'existaient pas. Je trouve ça plus excitant qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie !_

 _\- Dommage qu'on soit toujours obligé de risquer nos vie pour en rencontrer, répliqua Malfoy avec amertume._

 _Cette référence à leur escapade avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite le fit sourire._

 _\- Ça ne sera jamais pire qu'en première année._

 _\- On verra bien._

 _\- Oh allez, Malfoy, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de créatures hostiles dans le Lac Noir. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de rencontrer un Kraken._

 _Tout en disant ça, Harry s'avança pour tremper ses semelles dans l'eau._

 _\- Potter, ne t'approche pas du rivage, lui ordonna Malfoy avec nervosité._

 _\- J'ai pas le choix, Les corbeaux ont trainés les viscères jusqu'aux pierres là bas._

 _\- Potter. Reviens. Maintenant._

 _\- Je récupère les poumons..._

 _\- Il y a un foutue sortilège pour ça ! Accio poumons !_

 _Il avait mis tellement de colère dans son incantation que les organes s'élevèrent brusquement hors de l'eau et se propulsèrent dans sa direction. Malfoy du s'aplatir au sol pour ne pas recevoir la chair ruisselante en pleine face, sous les grands éclats de rire de Harry._

 _Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge quand un long tentacule visqueux s'enroula autour de sa jambe. Son premier réflexe fut de le faire lâcher prise par la force. Malfoy recula sur la plage de galet et hurla à son attention._

 _\- POTTER ! SORTILÈGE !_

 _Harry retrouva son calme. Il avait pris l'habitude de se servir de la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et il n'y avait pas meilleur urgence que de faire agresser par...un je-ne-sais-quoi caché en-dessous de la surface de l'eau._

 _\- Diffindo_

 _Le tentacule se scinda en deux. Il fut libre pendant quelques secondes, le temps que trois autres bras gélatineux couverts de ventouses viennent à nouveau entraver ses mouvements. Il les coupa à l'aide du même sortilége et bondit hors de l'eau pour rejoindre Malfoy._

 _\- Merde, c'était quoi, ça ?_

 _Malfoy fixait l'eau sombre avec une expression épouvantée. Il tira sur la veste de Harry et la froissa dans sa paume avec force._

 _\- On doit se tirer de là._

 _Il détala vers le sentier qui traversait le talus en direction de la forêt interdite._

 _\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'aller par là ? Lui demanda Harry en le suivant._

 _\- L'autre chemin est beaucoup trop proche de l'eau._

 _Harry regarda son dos s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Sa veste rouge se détachait au milieu des troncs de couleur terne. La luminosité avait grandement baissée. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était le soleil qui était en train de se coucher ou les ramures des arbres opaques qui les plongeaient dans une semi obscurité._

 _\- Tu sais qu'il y a probablement pire dans la forêt Interdite, insista Harry._

 _\- Peut être, mais ces monstres là n'ont pas mis de contrat sur ma tête._

 _Un contrat ? Mais de quoi est ce qu'il parlait ?_

 _\- Malfoy... arrêtes de courir, on est assez loin maintenant._

 _Malfoy s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance et le chemin commençait à se rétrécir et à être discontinu. En cédant à la panique, ils avaient de grandes chances de rater un embranchement et de se perdre. Malfoy rabattit sa capuche rouge sur sa tête en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui._

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Lui demanda Harry, déconcerté._

 _\- J'ai mis en colère les mauvaises bestioles. Ces saloperies de poissons en ont après moi !_

 _\- Mais c'est impossible. Le peuple de l'eau est totalement pacifique._

 _Malfoy passa les doigts sur ses tempes._

 _\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ma famille leurs a dérobé quelque chose de très important. C'était il y a des années, à l'époque où mon père était élève ici, à Poudlard. Et j'ai eu la bêtise d'y retourner en leur demandant comment m'en servir. Tu imagines bien leur réaction, ils ont immédiatement demandé à la récupérer._

 _\- « La » récupérer ?_

 _Malfoy regretta immédiatement sa formulation._

 _\- C'est une dague, précisa-t-il les dents serrées._

 _Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

 _\- Est ce que ça un rapport avec ton tatouage ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Il comprenait mieux la raison de l'attaque. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout._

 _\- Ça m'étonne qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Ils ne risquent pas de se faire génocider par le Ministère de la Magie en s'attaquant à un sorcier ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dis que c'était important. Vraiment très important. Ça a un rapport avec leurs croyances polythéistes de race sous-développée._

 _\- Hum... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils ne t'apprécient pas._

 _Malfoy fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Ce sont des animaux, Potter. Et le Ministère de la Magie leur offrirait surement une médaille pour mon exécution._

 _Harry croisa les bras._

 _\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Le ministère t'as innocenté._

 _Malfoy explosa._

 _\- C'est toi qui ne te rend pas compte. Sans ton intervention, je serais déjà dans une cellule. Le MagenMagot t'a offert un privilège. Pas parce que c'était juste. Pas parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais parce que tu l'as demandé. Il a cédé à ton caprice et t'a donné le jouet cassé que tu voulais, à toi, le gosse de la rébellion._

 _Ça faisait mal. Comme de regarder quelqu'un se faire blesser devant ses yeux. C'était une douleur indirecte, vécue par procuration. Il avala sa salive difficilement, l'amertume la rendait infecte. Le visage de Malfoy s'était encore craquelé, mais Harry ne voyait pas très bien avec l'obscurité._

 _\- On est plus des gosses. Et tu n'es pas un jouet cassé, finit-il par dire._

 _C'était vrai. La guerre les avait changé, rapidement, en les débarrassant de la naïveté de l'adolescence. Ils étaient des vétérans. Des adultes. Des hommes. Des survivants._

 _A ce moment là, Harry eut envie d'arracher sa capuche, de prendre son visage à deux mains et de lui hurler qu'il allait s'en sortir. Et de le secouer jusqu'à ce que son expression change, de lui décrocher un sourire. De mettre des pansements là où ça faisait encore mal. De le rouler dans une couverture, de le mettre au chaud. C'est ça qu'on faisait pour réparer les gens, non ?_

 _Ou peut être qu'il essayait simplement de réparer un jouet ? Parce que la guerre lui manquait, l'adrénaline lui manquait._

 _Peut être qu'il faisait fausse route._

 _Pourtant ça ne ressemblait pas à une erreur. Le visage de Malfoy s'était craquelé et on pouvait apercevoir le vrai lui à travers les coutures._

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand des tentacules sorties de nulle part s'enroulèrent autour de leurs mollets. En observant mieux, Harry remarqua d'étranges flaques d'eau dispersées au sol. Le monstre semblait les utiliser comme moyen de transport. Harry voulu hurler quelque chose, mais Malfoy et sa veste rouge avait déjà disparu dans le portail aquatique. Engloutis par le grand méchant loup. Si seulement ils avaient couru. Si seulement ils s'étaient enfoncer d'avantage dans la forêt. C'était la dernière fois qu'il sous-estimait ses avertissements._

 _La baguette glissée à sa ceinture était totalement inaccessible. Les tentacules se hissaient sur ses jambes, s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches et entravaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Son corps fut brusquement tiré en avant. En voyant la surface brillante se rapprocher dangereusement, Harry eut le bon sens de prendre une grande inspiration._

 _Il brisa l'onde et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs obscures. La vitesse des déplacements aquatiques l'empêchait de voir son ravisseur, pris dans un tourbillon de bulles._ _Les pensées qui traversaient son esprit étaient très pragmatiques. Combien de temps était-t-il capable de retenir sa respiration ? Le record n'était pas beaucoup plus élevé que dix minutes. Mais Harry n'était pas un moldus. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu Hermione parler de la magie instinctive qui leur permettait de résister plus longtemps à des conditions extrêmes._

 _Son ravisseur s'arrêta. C'était une créature avec un torse féminin, un visages effrayant et huit tentacules en guise de jambes. Une Selkie. Harry avait déjà fait leurs connaissances pendant le tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle n'était pas seule. Une dizaine de Selkies les entouraient, armées de lances et d'arcs aquatiques. D'étranges lanternes étaient accrochées à leurs tailles squelettiques et diffusaient une lumière verdâtre._

 _Harry ne voyait pas grand chose dans l'eau, mais il reconnut Malfoy par la tache rouge que formait sa veste. Les selkies communiquaient dans une langue étrange, certaines semblaient plus agitées que d'autres. Harry sentait qu'il arrivait à sa limite d'oxygène. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la surface. La lumière de la lune brillait comme un phare au-dessus d'eux, tellement inatteignable. Il leurs faudrait une force considérable pour se dégager et regagner la surface._

 _\- REPULSO, hurla Malfoy malgré l'eau qui envahissait sa bouche._

 _Le sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine et Harry se sentit propulser vers le haut. Les étincelles rouges et les résidus d'explosions magiques dansaient autour de lui. C'était comme assister à un combat de sortilège au ralenti. Les Selkies poussèrent des cris de rage. Une flèche en forme de trident passa à coté de son visage. Harry utilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour nager vers la surface. Ses vêtements trop lourd l'entrainaient vers le fond, mais il persista. Il n'était qu'a quelques mètres. Il n'avait qu'a percer l'immense miroir brillant qui luisait au-dessus de lui._

 _Quand il émergea, il fut saisi par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses poumons se remplirent enfin d'oxygène._ _Il respira. Profondément._

 _Tout en se munissant de sa baguette, il plongea à nouveau. Les Selkies nageaient à toute vitesse dans sa direction._

 _\- Stupefix_

 _Il en toucha deux. Se fut insuffisant pour se débarrasser de ses ravisseurs aquatiques, des mains palmées se saisir de ses chevilles. Mais cette fois, il tenait fermement sa baguette dans son poing. Il en assomma une de plus, et encore une autre. Les Selkies étaient coriaces, à chaque fois qu'il se débarrassait d'une créature, une autre la remplaçait aussitôt._

 _Harry essaya d'apercevoir Malfoy entre les explosions colorées qui éclairaient le fond du lac, en espérant qu'il soit soit toujours sain et sauf. Son moment d'inattention lui coûta cher. Des dents acérées se plantèrent dans sa cuisse et son épaule. Le sang s'échappa des plaies dans un nuage pourpre. Il poussa un cri de douleur étouffé par l'eau._

 _Un peuple pacifique ? A peu près autant que des Loups-Garoux !_

 _\- Protego_

 _Un bouclier magique se forma autour de son corps en créant une petite onde de choc qui le débarrassa de ses ravisseurs. Les Selkies dérivèrent légèrement, inconscientes. Leurs cheveux argentés flottaient autour d'elles et leur donnaient une allure surnaturelle. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Et vite. Le Lac était un environnement beaucoup trop désavantageux et ses adversaires ne tarderaient pas à revenir à la charge._

 _\- Accio veste rouge_

 _C'était un peu hasardeux, mais ça pouvait marcher. En espérant que Malfoy ne l'ai pas égaré pendant la lutte. En espérant que le tissu pourpre ne se déchire pas en privant son propriétaire de son seul moyen d'identification. Ça pouvait marcher. Ça devait marcher._

 _Le temps parut mortellement interminable. Les algues remuaient lentement au rythme des courants, l'eau rendait l'atmosphère paisible malgré l'urgence de la situation._

 _Faites qu'il soit vivant._

 _Et puis il le vit. Un corps avança dans sa direction, tiré par un fil magique invisible relié à sa baguette. Harry le réceptionna les bras ouvert. Malfoy semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Un sortilège de Têtenbulle incomplet lui couvrait le bas du visage, cette protection ne devait pas lui fournir assez d'oxygène._

 _Les Selkies commençaient à revenir à elles, certaines hurlaient des mots incompréhensibles en agitant leurs lances._ _Harry serra les bras autour de la taille de Malfoy et ferma les yeux. C'était compliqué de transplaner dans un environnement intangible. Sans la sensation du sol sous ses pied, se projeter ailleurs était quasiment impossible. Dumbledore le faisait, mais son ancien mentor était reconnu par ses paires comme le plus puissant sorcier de sa génération. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage inconscient qu'il tenait dans les bras et les mèches blondes qui caressaient la base de son front. Ça le remmena des années en arrière, lors de la deuxième tache du tournois des Trois Sorciers. Cette fois ci, le danger était réel et ça serrait un étau dans sa poitrine. La même sensation horrible de traîner le corps de Ron, d'Hermione ou celui de Cho, la même infinie solitude, le même sentiment de désespoir. Il visualisa la plage, l'eau qui caressait ses semelles, les galets luisants, l'odeur de vase..._

 _Ils disparurent._

 _La plage se matérialisa en-dessous d'eux. Harry tomba genoux, tout en prenant soin d'allonger le corps inerte de Malfoy sur les galets, une main derrière sa nuque pour ne pas le blesser. Il se laissa enfin aller contre le sol en prenant de grandes inspirations, son torse se soulevait frénétiquement au rythme de ses gémissements pulmonaires. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il devait se ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir sur la plage et de se faire attraper par une autre créature aquatique._

 _Malfoy était toujours inconscient, il ne pouvait pas fuir avec lui dans cet état._

 _\- Finite Incantatem_

 _La bulle respiratoire éclata, libérant son visage, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas pour autant. Harry essaya de ne pas céder à la panique et de réfléchir avec pragmatisme, ses doigts prirent le pouls au niveau de la jugulaire. C'était lent, faible, mais il sentit tout de même des battements. Réguliers. Rassurants._

 _Il alluma sa baguette et la planta dans le sol pour obtenir suffisamment de lumière._ _Faute de sortilège anti-noyade dans son répertoire, il tacha de se souvenir des gestes de premiers secours._ _Il exerça des compressions sur la cage thoracique._

 _\- Ouvre les yeux espèce d'insupportable emmerdeur ! Cria-t-il en ponctuant chaque syllabe d'une pression sur son torse._

 _Ses lunettes glissèrent pendant son effort et se brisèrent au sol. Il ne diminua pas le rythme pour autant. A force de s'acharner Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait lui briser les os. Il souffla dans sa bouche entre-ouverte. Dans un autre contexte ça aurait pu lui paraître étrange, mais l'urgence et le désespoir ne lui permettait aucun état d'âme. Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, encore et encore..._

 _Et puis une toux. Une respiration difficile._

 _Malfoy se redressa, balayant les alentours du regard avec un air paniqué. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Harry._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! « Il y a un sortilège pour ça » mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de..._

 _Contre toute attente Malfoy ne lui fit aucun reproche de ce genre. En fait, il avait carrément enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serrait dans une forme d'étreinte humide, glacée et haletante. Peut-être qu'il était encore sous le choc de l'attaque ou que la peur le rendait plus tactile. Harry avait juste du mal à croire qu'un Malfoy complétement flou était en train de l'enlacer._

 _\- Par Merlin ! J'ai cru que je t'avais tué ! Murmura Malfoy._

 _C'était bien sa voix pas de doute. Etrangement rauque, mais c'était la sienne. Personne n'avait échangé Malfoy contre un mec amical et sincère quand ses lunettes avaient disparu au milieu des galets. Même si c'était un peu hésitant, Harry glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front sur ce qu'il supposa être son épaule._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elles s'en sont prises à moi, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me parles avant d'être noyé par un groupe de Selkies vraiment furieuses._

 _Malfoy ne répliqua pas comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il se contenta de le fixer. Harry n'arrivait pas à décrypter son expression sans ses lunettes, même en plissant les yeux._

 _\- euh... Malfoy ?_

 _Les secondes s'égrainaient._

 _\- Malfoy ? Répéta-il._

 _Ce dernier était totalement silencieux. Mais ses bras étaient toujours autour de sa nuque et il respirait lourdement. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, la noyade, sa réanimation en catastrophe, utiliser autant de formalité semblait ridicule._

 _\- Draco ? Tenta-t-il._

 _\- C'est juste...Tes yeux... c'est la première fois que je te vois sans tes lunettes, répondit-il d'un air un peu confus._

 _Il ne releva pas l'usage de son prénom. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire._

 _\- Je suis quasiment aveugle, avoua-t-il._

 _\- Hum... ça rend les choses plus facile._

 _Même avec une vue incertaine, Harry pouvait sentir la tension palpable entre eux. Ça le frappa. Comme une révélation. Leurs peaux étaient chaudes à l'endroit où leurs mains se touchaient, malgré le froid de l'extérieur et leurs vêtements trempés._

 _\- Du sang ?_

 _Malfoy agita sa paume dans son champ de vision, elle était floue mais on pouvait nettement voir la tache sombre._

 _\- Elles m'ont mordu._

 _\- Tu devrais soigner ça. Tout le monde va penser que c'est de ma faute._

 _\- Que tu m'as mordu, toi ? Demanda Harry dans un rire surpris, ça serait vraiment louche. Vraiment... vraiment louche..._

 _\- Merlin ! Tu parles trop, s'exaspéra Draco. Episkey_

 _La plaie de son épaule se ressouda. Draco passa son pouce sur la chair à peine cicatrisée en lui arrachant un frisson. Son visage devait être plus proche qu'il l'avait imaginé, parce qu'il n'eut qu'a parcourir une toute petite distance pour que leurs nez se frôlent. C'est comme si Harry venait d'activer les engrenages d'une machine inarrêtable._

 _\- J'ai toujours eu envie de... commença Draco en raffermissant la prise de sa main sur sa nuque._

 _\- Ca va te paraitre dingue mais... débuta Harry en froissant sa veste rouge._

 _Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de terminer leurs phrases respectives. Parce que l'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient. C'était un peu pathétique. Un peu brouillon. Un peu improvisé._

 _Ils y avaient beaucoup de morsures de lèvres et de dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Leurs respirations étaient à nouveau difficile. Peut-être qu'ils auraient du attendre de s'être remis de la noyade avant de partager leur oxygène. Ou peut-être pas. Ils avaient l'air déterminé à savoir si ils allaient tenir plus de dix minutes le souffle coupé._

* * *

 **To be continued !**

 **Un grand merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aider à trouver l'énergie d'écrire ce chapitre. Ceux qui pensaient que la morsure était l'oeuvre de Draco, ne me haïssez pas s'il vous plait ! :D**


	5. La Belle et la Bête

**Chapitre 5 : La Belle et la Bête**

Le Harry dans le terrier du lapin blanc ouvrit les yeux. La luminosité l'aveugla, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la réverbération du soleil sur la neige étincelante. La flamme du bocal s'était éteinte mais il n'avait pas vraiment froid. Même si le souvenir se déroulait sur une poignée d'heures, son immersion n'avait durée que quelques minutes.

Malgré les picotements qui partaient de ses orteils et remontaient le long de sa colonne jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son souffle s'était coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Merde.

Il resta simplement assis là, à fixer les nuages dans une torpeur lancinante. La confusion qui régnait dans sa tête commençait doucement à s'expliquer. Il avait voulu absolument savoir ? Maintenant il savait. Bien fait, Harry !

C'était dur d'accepter qu'il avait fait le premier pas, qu'il avait effleuré sa peau, étourdis par sa voix rauque qui vibrait autour de lui. Comme une incantation. Malfoy avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque, mais au début, ça ne signifiait rien. Presque rien. Hermione le faisait sans arrêt, ce n'est pas pour autant que Harry lui roulait une bonne grosse pelle pour lui montrer sa gratitude !

Merde.

Un mal de crâne intense le sortit de sa transe perplexe. Il se pencha en avant en empoignant sa tête à deux mains. Il avait l'impression qu'un minuscule oiseau était en train de lui picorer l'intérieur du crâne. Les effets secondaires ? C'était douloureux, mais pas question qu'il s'arrête maintenant ! Les autres fioles luisaient à coté de lui, prête à être consommer et à étancher sa soif d'informations. Il savait désormais que les algues et les morsures venaient du lac Noir, et que sa vie sexuelle trépidante n'était qu'un autre de ses fantasmes. Paradoxalement, embrassé Malfoy sur une plage déserte avait été un retournement de situation bien plus sage que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et le formuler dans sa tête une sentence bien plus difficile.

Merde.

Est ce qu'il devait continuer ? Au risque de revivre des évènements dont il n'aurait pas aimer se rappeler, au risque de voir s'exprimer des sentiments dont il ignorait totalement l'existence.

Ou tout simplement s'arrêter là. Laisser tomber. Retourner dans sa chambre.

Il empoigna la fiole suivante. « _Dopamine_ ».

Il la déboucha et la vida dans sa bouche. Son corps s'enfonça à nouveau dans la neige, le sol s'ouvrit et le plongea dans le vide.

* * *

 _Il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire, dense, sans lune ni étoile. Harry marchait sur une allée en pierre bordée de cyprès, la main fermement serrée sur la baguette qui éclairait leur pas._

 _\- Tu es sur que ça vaut le coup de risquer ta peau ? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon de route qui avançait a ses cotés._

 _\- Oui._

 _Draco n'avait pas dit grand chose de plus depuis leur arrivé. Il était droit, le dos parfaitement raide et le regard sombre fixé sur leur trajectoire. Le genre de langage corporel qui n'engageait pas la conversation. Harry se sentait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ce silence là, celui qui disait « on ne reparlera plus jamais de ce qui s'est passé au bord du lac »._

 _Ses doigts touchèrent instinctivement la cicatrice sur son épaules, décidément il les collectionnait. Son corps était plein d'éraflures, de marques récentes, et d'autres plus anciennes. Comme un vieux chien blessé._

 _Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas déshabillé devant quelqu'un et exhibé les sillons rosâtres qui parcouraient sa peau. Draco n'avait pas l'air dégouté par son aspect, pas qu'il ait eu vraiment le temps de voir quoi que ce soit avec l'obscurité, la vase et le sang séché. Harry lui n'avait rien vu, principalement parce qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes dans la manoeuvre. Quand les deux cul de bouteilles parfaitement sphériques s'étaient de nouveau superposé à sa vision, Draco était redevenu égale à lui même, si on oubliait la boue qui maculait ses cheveux et son regard fuyant. Mais ça... ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains terreuses et ses ongles noirs._

 _\- Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser prendre une douche, observa-t-il._

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner, Potter. Rétorqua froidement Draco._

 _Harry leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander. Je sais prendre une décision par moi même._

 _Il n'ajouta rien, mais pour une raison qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, son aide ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir. Le Draco Malfoy qui aimait s'entourer de nombreux sous-fifre avait disparu, remplacé par un animal sauvage, solitaire, qui se méfiait de tout._

 _Il arrivèrent devant le portail en fonte de l'immense demeure. L'un des deux battants avait été complétement défoncé par ce qui semblait être un énorme bulldozer. Ils n'eurent qu'a se glisser au milieu du métal replié sur lui même pour pénétrer dans le parc et apercevoir le manoir Malfoy dans son ensemble._

 _Draco frappa deux fois dans ses mains, les claquements résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Quelques lampadaires magiques s'allumèrent sous son ordre, les autres gisaient au sol, abattu comme des troncs d'arbre. Sous la lumière blanchâtre, le bâtiment prenait une allure encore plus lugubre. Certaine fenêtres étaient brisées et des traces de sortilèges maculaient la pierre autrefois blanche. Les vestiges de la guerre se lisaient absolument partout. Pendant que tout les regards étaient tourné vers la bataille de Poudlard, ce lieu avait été le théâtre de terribles affrontements entre les Aurors et les derniers partisans de Voldemort._

 _Cette ruine était loin de rendre hommage à la magnifique demeure où il avait été retenu prisonnier._

 _Harry observa l'expression de Draco, son visage était impassible quand ils traversèrent le seuil de la porte. Si il ressentait de la nostalgie ou de la tristesse, celles-ci étaient profondément enfouies sous sa carapace. Harry eut envie de dire quelque chose de réconfortant ou de drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit._

 _L'intérieur de la maison était encore pire. Il y avait de quoi tourner un bon paquet de films d'horreur, en comparaison Square Grimmaud était une agréable villa de plaisance._

 _Ils contournèrent le lustre en cristal explosé au sol et accédèrent au bras gauche de l'escalier. Draco s'apprêtait à frapper dans ses mains pour allumer les torches magiques mais Harry l'interrompit en le tirant doucement par le coude._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Inutile d'indiquer notre position._

 _Draco déglutit et hocha la tête. L'éclairage de la baguette était un moyen plus sûr de mener à bien cette expédition. Ils ne savaient pas sur qui ils allaient tomber. Les pillards devaient régulièrement visiter cette maison à la rechercher d'objets magiques de valeur, sans parler des Selkies qui utilisaient d'étranges portails aquatiques, des anciens Détraqueurs déchus qui erraient dans les alentours ou des spectres en colère... les ennemis potentiels se bousculaient aux portillons. Draco avait déjà allumé les lampadaires du Jardin, inutile de se faire remarquer d'avantage. Ils empruntèrent de long corridors décrépis et longèrent la salle des glaces dans la pénombre. Chaque craquement, chaque courant d'air plaintif les rendaient nerveux._

 _C'était étrange de parcourir ce lieu et de reconstituer les évènements qui hantaient toujours leurs cauchemars. Même si ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp à ce moment là, la souffrance et la solitude qu'il avait ressentit résultait des actes du même sorcier tyrannique. Harry se sentait tiraillé par les empreintes invisibles du passé. Tout avait changé. Mais rien n'avait changé. Voldemort semblait être sur le point de surgir d'une interstice sombre pour les enchainer à nouveau._

 _Et puis ils entendirent des chuchotements, à peine audible. Harry s'immobilisa devant un immense tableau de la renaissance animé, où s'affrontaient des anges et des créatures cornues enroulés dans de long drapés argentés. Les personnages avaient des expressions féroces, des yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, des bouches scellées._

 _Les voix venaient de derrière le mur._

 _Leurs cheveux se dressèrent dans leurs nuques quand deux têtes blanchâtres traversèrent les craquelures de la toiles et leur adressèrent leurs salutations._

 _\- Ce ne sont que des fantômes, souffla Draco, rassuré._

 _Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec un air perplexe._

 _\- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un truc pareille dans une maison hantée !_

 _Les ectoplasmes voletèrent de-ci de-là en soulevant les rideaux et disparurent dans une galerie adjacente. Toute l'ironie de la situation lui sautait littéralement aux yeux; dans quel univers parallèle pouvait-on bien se réjouir de tomber sur un fantôme au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un couloir en ruine ?_

 _\- Tu sais où la trouver, cette fameuse dague ? Lui demanda Harry, pressé d'en finir et de se glisser dans la chaleur des couvertures._

 _\- Ce n'est plus très loin._

 _Draco désigna un pan de mur parfaitement normal. Il tira sur la torche pour la faire basculer vers l'avant, dévoilant un passage secret._

 _Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense bibliothèque surmontée d'une coupole de verre. Depuis l'extérieur c'était impossible de savoir qu'un tel édifice se cachait entre les corridors du manoir Malfoy. Les boiseries sculptées, les escaliers en colimaçon qui s'élevaient entre plusieurs niveau d'étagères, les centaines de milliers d'ouvrages implacablement rangés participaient à la splendeur de la pièce. Hermione aurait tué pour passer du temps dans un lieu comme celui ci. Draco s'approcha d'un bureau en bois massif qui trônait sur une estrade au milieu de la salle. Il ouvrit le troisième tiroir avec assurance et s'empara d'un morceau de chiffon._

 _Il déballa méticuleusement ce qu'il contenait._

\- _C'est une miséricorde, elle servait à se glisser dans les interstices des armures et achever les blessé sur les champs de bataille. Celui qui a fait d'elle un objet magique devait avoir un drôle de sens de l'humour, expliqua Draco en lui présentant la lame étroite et serpentine._

 _\- … Ou une passion pour les objets morbides._

 _Draco lui fit un sourire carnassier._

 _\- Reconnaît que ça ne manque pas de style !_

 _Il passa lentement son doigt sur la garde cruciforme. Son sourire retomba immédiatement._

 _\- C'est une fausse, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte._

 _Harry s'approcha de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule._

 _\- Tu en es sûr ?_

 _\- Elle n'a aucune éraflure, aucun défaut, cette dague a été conjuré par magie._

 _Draco la jeta au sol avec rage._

 _-Quelqu'un se paye ma tête, gronda-t-il._

 _Harry lui serra l'épaule d'un poigne ferme._

 _\- Il y a peut être une autre solution..._

 _Draco se dégagea vivement._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas Potter, ce n'est pas un objets que je peux trouver sur le chemin de traverse. Cette dague... est unique en son genre. C'est une relique, il n'en existe qu'une seule._

 _Malgré sa fureur, il arrivait toujours à lui cacher des choses et à être évasif sur la question. Harry fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Du calme, il faut réfléchir la tête froide. Cet endroit n'a pas été vandalisé par les pilleurs, il est parfaitement intacte. La personne qui a dérobé cette dague connaissait l'existence du passage et l'endroit où elle était rangée._

 _\- JE ME FOU DE TOUT ÇA ! Hurla-t-il en renversant la chaise avec violence._

 _Son visage était rouge, des veines étaient apparues sur ses tempes. Il donna des coups de talon dans les barreaux du dossiers qui cédèrent sans peine._

 _Harry s'approcha de lui avec précaution._

 _\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter... s'il te plait, assis toi et discutons._

 _\- LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME !_

 _Il avait brandit sa baguette et la tenait dans sa direction. Harry lui lança un regard décontenancé, dans ses yeux il ne lisait que la colère, la glace, le froid. C'était impossible de l'atteindre avec des mots._

 _\- REDUCTO !_

 _Une puissante explosion retentit, le sortilège frappa une étagère en expulsant les livres qui s'étalèrent au sol dans un fracas. Les pages arrachées volaient autour d'eux comme des feuilles mortes. Ça n'eut pas l'air de calmer._

 _\- INCENDIO !_

 _Un geyser de lave s'échappa de sa baguette. Cette fois c'était trop. Harry le ceintura par la taille et le plaqua au sol avant que l'incendie ne gagne la bibliothèque. Il fallait faire cesser cette rage destructrice. Peu habitué aux attaques physiques, les sorciers savaient rarement réagir avec ce genre de prise. La baguette de Draco roula sur la dalle en pierre. Harry le maintenait face contre terre, un genoux dans le dos et une clef de bras solide. C'était une prise que les amis de Dudley s'entrainaient à faire sur lui quand il était enfant, comme les policiers à la télé. Malgré tout, Draco se débattait comme un diable en poussant des cris de rage._

 _\- CALME TOI, PUTAIN, TU VAS NOUS TUER ! Hurla Harry._

 _Les flammes commençaient à gagner les livres étalés au sol._

 _Harry prit une inspiration._

 _\- Je vais te lâcher, j'ai besoin d'arrêter ça avant que tu ne réduises tout en cendre avec nous à l'intérieur._

 _Il ne répondit pas. Mais il semblait relativement calme._

 _Harry se redressa et jeta un sortilège d'eau pour étouffer les flammes. Draco s'était relevé, son visage caché derrière sa main. Harry eut juste le temps de voir la marque des ténèbres rougeoyer, l'instant d'après il était suspendu dans l'air dans une position de croix. Il se souvint de Kattie Bell et de son corps qui flottait au-dessus de la neige comme une poupée de chiffon._

 _Draco le regardait, le bras tendu, le visage tordu par la haine._

 _Harry était conscient mais la douleur s'était emparé de tous ses muscles, sa chair, ses veines se tordaient. Une goutte de sang coula de sa narine et glissa sur sa lèvre supérieur. Son souffle était coincé au fond de sa gorge._

 _\- Draco...Draco... articula-t-il faiblement._

 _L'appel de son nom eu l'air de le faire réagir, Draco baissa brusquement son bras. Harry retomba mollement au sol._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé..._

 _Draco s'agenouilla à ses cotés, l'air bouleversé. Ses yeux gris étaient rouge de larmes et il pressait fermement sa main sur son avant bras pour aveugler le crâne et le serpent qui gigotait sur sa peau. Son visage s'était à nouveau craquelé._

 _\- C'est la marque... elle... je ne voulais pas..._

 _Harry déplaça lentement sa main pour toucher l'extrémité de ses doigts posés au sol._

 _\- Je vais t'aider, dit-il simplement, je te jure qu'on se débarrassera de cette saloperie._

* * *

 _Ils étaient toujours aussi sale, toujours aussi fatigués et toujours aussi peu avancés. A cette heure de la nuit, le peu de passant qu'ils croisaient dans les rues londoniennes étaient trop alcoolisés pour faire attention à eux. Draco frappa à la porte d'un immeuble bourgeois à l'architecture élégante._

 _\- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée._

 _-Ça fait cinq fois que tu me poses cette question, se plaignit Draco en le soutenant jusqu'à la porte._

 _\- T'es sûr qu'elle ne pas essayer de me jeter un sortilèges._

 _\- Oui. Presque sûr._

 _Harry s'étouffa._

 _\- Tu as dis « presque »._

 _Draco lui adressa un sourire qui laissa apparaître ses canines._

 _\- Je te faisais marcher._

 _\- Oh bon sang. Je crois que je préfère dormir dans le manoir avec les Fantômes et les Selkies._

 _Draco leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa son index sur la sonnette._

 _\- J'étais pas prêt, glapit Harry._

 _Il eut seulement le temps de prendre quelques inspiration rapide et la porte s'ouvrit._

 _Narcissa Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie et d'une ceinture dorée. Une tresse blonde était enroulé autour de sa tête dans une coiffure élaborée. Elle posa un regards critique sur son fils._

 _\- Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu es couverts de boue et d'égratignures._

 _\- Sans l'aide de Potter ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il en désignant Harry qui s'était enraciner dans le trottoir._

 _C'était déjà hallucinant qu'il le reconnaisse. C'était encore plus hallucinant qu'il le reconnaisse devant sa mère. Contre toute attente, elle remercia silencieusement Harry d'un petit mouvement de tête plein de gratitude._

 _\- Entrez, vous devez être épuisé et affamé._

 _Elle serra son fils dans une étreinte rapide et les conduisit dans le hall._

 _Harry se rendit compte qu'il était 2h du matin en passant devant l'horloge de la salle à manger. Mère et fils eurent une conversation silencieuse de regards et de hochement de tête. Harry les soupçonnait d'utiliser la legimencie pour communiquer à son insu._

 _\- Je préfère manger dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué, trancha Draco._

 _Sans attendre de réponse de sa mère, il prit la direction de l'escalier. Narcissa poussa un soupir._

 _\- J'imagine que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme il voulait._

 _Harry ne savait pas si cette affirmation lui était destiné, mais il décida de répondre quand même._

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. Cette journée a été assez difficile._

 _Narcissa berça ses épaules comme si elle avait brusquement un peu froid et regarda vers l'endroit où son fils avait disparu._

 _\- Merci de me répondre avec sincérité. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que ses journées sont difficiles, certaines sont pire que d'autre et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne me confie rien, bien sur. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous préparez tous les deux._

 _Harry dansa d'un pied à l'autre._

 _\- Euh..._

 _Narcissa lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Tellement, tellement ressemblant à celui de son fils._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas verser du Veritaserum dans ta tasse de thé ou te faire passer un interrogatoire. J'aimerai simplement que tu continues à l'aider et à l'empêcher de faire des bêtises._

 _Harry hocha gravement la tête. Il avait probablement gagné sa sympathie, son expression se fit plus chaleureuse._

 _\- Tu peux monter le rejoindre, je vous apporte des plateaux d'ici quelques minutes. Deuxième étages, première porte à gauche._

 _Harry la remercia et gravit les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge. C'était très étrange de faire si facilement adopter par Narcissa Malfoy. Harry admirait sa force et sa détermination. Dans un monde parallèle où il aurait pu être ami, lui et Draco aurait surement passé des après-midi à prendre le thé en sa compagnie._

 _Il toqua timidement à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. C'était une pièce avec un parquet en bois et un haut plafond orné de moulures. Elle n'était occupé par aucun mobilier à l'exception d'un matelas au sol recouvert de drap de soie et de couvertures raffinées. Harry enjamba les croquis et le matériel de dessin qui jonchaient le sol pour rejoindre leur propriétaire. Draco était accoudé a la fenêtre et fixait l'extérieur d'un air pensif._

 _\- le camping c'est le nouveau luxe ? Lui demanda Harry avec un air sarcastique._

 _Draco balaya sa chambre de yeux._

 _\- J'ai tendance à briser les meubles quand je suis en colère._

 _Ça semblait logique. Il avait déjà pu admirer ses performances sous l'emprise de la rage._

 _\- Je crois que ta mère s'inquiète pour toi._

 _Draco contracta la mâchoire, le regard sombre._

 _\- Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça. Elle a assez souffert._

 _\- Elle pourrais nous aider a savoir qui à volé la dague. C'est surement quelqu'un que vous connaissez._

 _Draco étudia son observation._

 _\- mmh... peut-être._

 _Il retira ses chaussures en cuir noir maculées de boue et les jeta au sol sans aucune considération._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'une douche._

 _Ses yeux gris considérèrent Harry au milieu de la chambre._

 _\- Tu as besoin d'une douche._

 _Harry sentit un frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était tout simplement trop beau pour ne pas s'engouffrer dans la faille._

 _\- Ça sonne comme une proposition ! Lui fit-il remarquer en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue._

 _Draco se débarrassa de la chemise crasseuse qu'il était en train de déboutonner._

 _\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas, répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte en disparaissant dans la pièce d'à coté._

 _Quelques secondes après, le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre à travers la porte entre-ouverte qui menait à la salle de bain._

 _Harry compta jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._

 _Puis à l'envers. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

 _Puis en diagonal et en transversale et... et..._

 _Le bruit de l'eau cessa. Un Draco les cheveux mouillés, ruisselant de gouttes, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Harry fit quelques pas, Draco en fit quelques autres._

 _Quand ils furent à une longueur de bras de distance, Draco attrapa sa chemise sale en la froissant avec force et le happa dans la salle de bain. Et puis le temps se remit à défiler. Rapide._

 _Harry avaient des vêtements. Puis plus de vêtements du tout. La boue tachait ses lunettes. Puis elles disparurent, remplacé par un monde flou et humide. L'eau tiède glissait sur son corps. Les mains de Draco aussi. Elles traçaient les sillons de ses cicatrices du bout des doigts, elles serraient sa mâchoire... Ils se laissèrent aller contre les vitres froides de la cabine de douche, en s'embrassant, en se mordillant. Les genoux d'Harry était faible. Sa tête était faible._

Puis le souvenir tressauta, se déforma, comme si on venait de bruler la pellicule.

On l'empoigna dans l'obscurité calme qui l'entourait et il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité.

\- Potter ? Ressaisissez-vous mon garçon, l'interpella une voix inquiète.

Le décor de l'infirmerie et ses voutes en arc brisées apparurent. L'infirmière scolaire était penché au-dessus de lui, accompagnée de McGonagall. Harry se redressa péniblement, il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche et une désagréable sensation de picotements aux niveau des jambes.

\- Vous étiez inconscient quand on vous a retrouvé dans le parc, est ce que vous vous souvenez ? Exposa McGonagall.

Harry clarifia immédiatement la situation.

\- Oui, je me souviens.

\- C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui s'est chargé de vous ramener.

Draco se tenait contre une colonne, l'air distant. Harry fronça les sourcils, est ce qu'il avait fait ça pour se venger ? Pour le punir d'avoir voler dans sa chambre ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois, ces absences commencent à devenir préoccupante. Est ce que quelqu'un aurait une raison de s'en prendre a vous, Potter ? Poursuivit McGonagall.

\- Non, cette fois c'est de ma faute, j'ai... j'ai du boire une potion de sommeil en pensant que c'était du jus de citrouille. Ça n'a rien avoir avec la fois précédente, réfuta Harry avec un petit rire nerveux.

McGonagall leva un sourcil circonspect. Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec l'infirmière qui haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut être plus vigilant à l'avenir, Potter, vous ne devez pas plaisantez avec ces choses là.

Harry prit une inspiration et se leva du lit d'appoint en faisant mine d'être en parfaite forme. Il contrôla ses jambes flageolantes du mieux qu'il put.

\- Désolé Professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il enfila ses chaussures et traversa les rangées de lits. Arrivé à la hauteur de Draco, il s'assura que McGonagall et l'infirmière scolaire était occupé à discuter.

\- Traitre, murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

\- Fouineur, rétorqua Draco tout bas.

\- J'avais le droit de savoir.

\- Tu convulsais dans la neige, pauvre veracrasse, j'étais censé te laisser crever ?

Il semblait énervé. Mais qu'est ce qui ne l'énervait pas ?

\- Ça t'arrangeait bien de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

\- Crois le ou non, je n'ai rien manigancé.

\- J'avais le droit de savoir, répéta Harry plus fort.

Draco pinça les lèvres, comme si il retenait les mots qui auraient voulu s'échapper.

\- Où sont les autres fioles ?

\- En sécurité.

Harry n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui.

\- parfois, Je te hais vraiment.

Draco avala sa salive difficilement, son visage s'était craquelé. Un tout petit peu. Suffisamment pour que Harry comprenne qu'il l'avait blessé.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, Harry ne le haïssait pas. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Les morceaux de souvenirs se superposaient aux évènements réels et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, un goût amer dans la bouche et le ventre serré.


	6. Hansel & Gretel

**Désolé pur ce long moment d'absence, j'ai dû mettre les textes de coté à cause de problèmes familiaux. Je reprends la publication de mes Fics en cours :) J** **'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré le retard.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Hansel et Gretel**

Harry réajusta ses lunettes de vol. Avec le brouillard épais, Il ne discernait rien à plus d'un mètre de distance. Malgré le peu de visibilité, il filait à toute vitesse à travers la barrière de nuages en se cramponnant au manche de son balai.

Il était en colère. Ça bouillonnait en lui. Une petite voix agaçante qui prenait les traits de Malfoy s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il fit un virage en épingle pour éviter la paroi rocheuse qui se dressait devant lui et tira sur le manche de son balai en frôlant les arbustes. Ron avait essayé de le suivre mais Harry avait utilisé toute la puissance de l'éclair de feu pour le distancer. Il en avait sérieusement mare de supporter le regard critique de ses meilleurs amis qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre lui et Malfoy. Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir cette discussion avec eux. Il se sentait seul. Isolé dans sa propre tête.

Mais il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il atterrit prêt du sol cogneur, au milieu d'un paysage givré. Le froid était saisissant, il remonta son écharpe sur le bas de son visage en faisant crisser la neige sous ses bottes. Quand il arriva non loin du château, il reçut un choc à la tête. Il mit quelques seconde à réalisé que quelqu'un venait de lui jeter une boule de neige. Comme il ne réussi pas à identifier la provenance, il continua à marcher avec un air suspicieux. Un nouveaux projectile s'éclata dans les mailles de son bonnet rouge. Puis un autre. Il courut se réfugier sous le porche avant de finir trempé. Ça ressemblait à un sortilège mal contrôlé de novice, le genre d'effets secondaires qui faisaient parfois pleuvoir dans les couloirs ou provoquer des écoulements de boue dans les escaliers.

Pourtant quand il fit un tour vers la cabane d'Hagrid, plus tard dans l'après midi avec Ron et Hermione, le phénomène se produisit à nouveau. Des projectiles lancés depuis une localisation sur la droite s'éclatèrent sur leurs parkas.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? Bougonna Ron en se protégeant derrière ses bras.

\- Ça a commencé ce matin.

Hermione tendit le doigt vers un arbre court, sans feuillage, d'où provenait la mystérieuse attaque.

\- C'est un sortilège localisé, on dirait que quelqu'un essaye d'attirer ton attention.

\- Est ce que ce quelqu'un ne peut pas simplement lui envoyer un Hibou ? S'exaspéra Ron.

Il fut gratifié d'un projectile en plein visage. Harry essaya de s'éloigner, mais dés qu'il fit dos à l'arbre, celui ci en profita pour le punir d'une nouvelle boule de neige. Il fit volte face avec agacement et s'engagea dans la direction du tronc qu'il allait déraciné si ça continuait comme ça. Mais derrière l'arbre il n'y avait personne. Son assaillant s'était apparemment volatilisé avec ses sortilèges. Personne non plus aux alentours, seule des traces mystérieuses qui s'éloignaient vers la surface du lac gelé.Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une blague de Fred et Gorge, où à une de leurs inventions grotesques. Ron avait du penser la même, parce qu'il faisait tout les efforts du monde pour faire disparaître ses larmes et son nez coulant avec le dos de son gant en laine.

Ils décidèrent de remonter la piste nettement imprimée dans la poudreuse. Le givre avait durcit la neige sans effacer les traces, si bien qu'elles pouvaient remonter à plusieurs heures. Ils traversèrent le potager, entre les arbres cours qui ressemblaient a des silhouettes de vieillard croulant sous le poids de la neige et des stalactites. Les énormes citrouilles gelées sortaient du sol et apportaient une touche de féerie. Dans la précipitation, le mystérieux assaillant avait perdu une partie de son équipement, des éléments éparpillés de ci de là comme des pièces à convictions. Un bonnet gris... Une écharpe noire... et plus inquiétant une chaussure en cuir et une traînée de sang. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu pour Hansel et Gretel ! La piste de miettes de pain ne s'arrêtait pas là, en arrivant aux abords du Lac Noir, Harry remarqua un morceau d'étoffe au milieu de la poudreuse. Il la dégagea de la neige comme un archéologue. Quand il tira sur un pan, il fit rouler la dague qui était dissimulé à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il reconnu nettement la lame serpentine et le lettrage gothique cisaillé sur son flan :

Mélusine.

Le même que dans son souvenir.

Dés que ces doigts entrèrent en contacte avec le pommeau en métal, un violent mal de crâne s'empara de sa tête.

 _Un miroir. Un grand miroir se dresse devant lui. Un drap le recouvre, il fait sombre dans la pièce. Mais ça ne l'empêche en aucun cas de reconnaître cette silhouette qui hante encore ses rêves. Ses doigts serrent fermement la dague, le métal entaille légèrement sa paume. Ça fait mal. Mais pour une fois il heureux de sentir cette douleur. La marque sur son bras gauche remue, elle est agité, elle sait que quelque chose arrive. Sa main droite tire sur le drap..._

\- Harry ?

Hermione avait du le gifler, sa joue était chaude, elle lui faisait mal. Ron grimaça.

\- Tes yeux étaient blancs, sans pupille, c'était flippant !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir le reflet dans le souvenir. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avec frustration. Le mystère était encore opaque. Cette fois le fragment ne lui appartenait pas, comme avait-il pu vivre le souvenir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Son bras gauche était parcouru de picotement à l'endroit ou se trouvais la marque des ténèbres quelques seconde auparavant. Harry observa encore la dague, le métal était patiné sur le pommeau et des éraflures mordaient son flan. Aucun doute, il tenait entre ses mains l'originale. Pas étonnant que Malfoy n'ait eu aucun mal à identifier la fausse dans la bibliothèque du manoir, elle avait été conjuré avec médiocrité.

Harry la roula dans morceau de tissu et la glissa dans sa sacoche en cuir.Étrange. Vraiment étrange. On avait cherché a attirer son attention avec beaucoup trop d'insistance, pour tomber par hasard sur la dague de Mélusine offerte sur son chemin. Malfoy avait beaucoup insisté sur sa valeur, des Selkies habituellement pacifiques étaient prêtent à tuer pour la récupérer, ce n'est pas le genre d'objet qu'on trouvait perdu dans les sous-bois en rentrant de sa cueillette aux champignons ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train de lui donner des indices, mais qui ? Et Pourquoi ?

La piste de miette de pain ne s'arrêtait pas là. Une faible lumière bleutée attira son attention. Ron et Hermione l'avait également remarqué. Le trio tomba sur trois fioles incandescentes, nichées dans un trou dans lequel on avait mis un tapis de feuilles et d'aiguilles de pin pour les mettre en évidence au milieu du paysage prenait apparemment beaucoup de soin à lui indiquer la marche à suivre. C'était pourtant impossible que se soit une initiative de Malfoy. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène alors qu'il aurait simplement pu lui envoyer un hibou ? Et puis ce dernier n'étais pas connu pour revenir sur sa décision, à fil des année Harry avait pu voir à quel point Malfoy pouvait s'engluer dans des choix radicaux sans jamais revenir en arriè fioles incandescentes rejoignirent la dague dans sa sacoche. Même si l'origine était plus que douteuse il n'allait pas refuser l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Il repensa à la chaussure pleine de sang, son mystérieux complice avait apparemment soustrait les différents items à un victime non consentante.

Le soir, il fut bien trop content de retourner dans sa chambre pour avaler un nouveau souvenir. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à cacher autant de choses à ses meilleurs amis... mais pour l'instant il avait encore réussi à éluder la plupart des questions. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le terrier du lapin blanc.

* * *

 _Il faisait nuit. La pluie tombait sur les toits de Londres, ruisselait sur les tuiles et dévalait les gouttières. Harry tira sur sa capuche et essuya les gouttes qui entravaient sa vue sur le verre de ses lunettes. De sa cachette il avait une vue imprenable sur l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il ne pouvait pas échapper aux intempéries. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait là, à plat ventre sur la terre cuite, qu'il avait commencé à se fondre dans le décor comme une gargouille. Les taches lumineuses de la ville dessinaient un halo orange dans le ciel, d'ici, les rues magiques se confondaient avec les habitations Moldues._

 _Une bourrasque de vent et un bruit sourd lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de transplaner sur sa droite._

 _\- Bravo, t'as été efficace ! Ironisa Harry en s'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé._

 _Le sorcier encapuchonné s'allongea sur les tuiles à ses cotés._

 _\- Si tu crois que c'était facile de faire des repérages sans se faire attraper... il y'a plus de protections magiques dans cette boutique qu'au manoir, se défendit Draco._

 _\- Tu veux dire... pire qu'une armée de Détraqueurs, de chevaliers en armures ensorcelés et un groupe de Rafleurs Loup-garoux ? Lista Harry d'un air amusé._

 _\- Tu oublies que ma famille est ruinée ! Répliqua-t-il avec agacement._

 _\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, je suis sûr que ta mère cache une montagne d'or dans les donjons du manoir Malfoy._

 _Draco afficha un large._

 _\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !_

 _Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Draco ricana et le fit rouler au-dessus de lui en l'attrapant par les hanches. Les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient sur leurs visages._

 _\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester sous la pluie, Potter. Ça veut être Auror et ce n'est même pas capable de lancer un sortilège imperméable !_

 _\- Ça me donne un sacré bon prétexte pour que tu sois obligé de me réchauffer, répliqua Harry dans un petit rire._

 _Draco grimaça._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de me donner une érection ? Tu es vraiment le pire !_

 _Harry se laisse d'avantage aller contre lui en se pressant entre ses cuisses avec la satisfaction de sentir son partenaire frémir._

 _\- Sang de bourbe ! Jura Draco en se cachant les yeux._

 _Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant trempés puisque Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de jeter un sortilège imperméable. Quand il l'embrassa sa peau était glacée et humide, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable._ _Draco plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Harry qui se trouvait toujours au-dessus de lui._

 _\- J'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche !_

 _Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur la gouttière pour apercevoir ce qui se déroulait trois étages plus bas. Un carrosse noir tiré par deux Sombrals venait d'apparaître, les sabots martelaient les pavés et leurs hennissements surnaturels brisaient le silence de la nuit. Harry releva légèrement la tête pour observer le visage concentré de son camarade de classe. Des mèches blondes humides étaient plaquées contre son front. Après avoir vécu tant de deuils, c'était peut être la première fois qu'il apercevait la vraie apparence de ces créatures et cette expérience était toujours éprouvante. Pourtant il ne laissait rien transparaître. Draco surprit son regard._

 _\- Concentre-toi, Potter ! Ils entrent dans la boutique._

 _Une dame vêtue d'une grosse robe pourpre et un elfe de maison qui lui fournissait un parapluie magique pénétrèrent chez Barjow & Beurk._

 _\- Vite, donne moi ta main, ordonna Draco, il faut transplaner avant que le bouclier ne se referme sur la porte._

 _Harry glissa ses doigts contre sa paume, l'instant d'après ils apparaissaient en catastrophe au milieu des étagères, dans un grand fracas. Ils se redressèrent en s'extirpant des objets qui avaient roulé au sol. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité._

 _\- Merde, Draco, c'était super dangereux! On aurait pu tomber sur dix gaillards prêt à nous faire la peau !_

 _Ce dernier écarta les mèches de son front et les replaça sur le dessus de son crâne._

 _\- Tu me prends pour un débutant ? On est dans une annexe destinée aux objets sans importance. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne pour surveiller cette partie._

 _\- Dis ça aux pauvres étagères que tu as sauvagement massacré !_

 _Draco leva un sourcil._

 _\- Tu devrais surtout me remercier d'avoir protégé ton cul grâce à ma génialitude !_

 _Harry se frappa le front avec exaspération._

 _\- Est ce que ta génialitude sait comment trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher ?_

 _Draco se massa les tempes en faisant les cents pas._

 _\- D'après ma mère, la vente à lieu ce soir. Barjow et Beurk doivent craindre que les Aurors débarquent à tout moment, je suis sûr qu'on entrera pas si facilement dans la salle aux enchères._

 _\- Aucune chance qu'ils te laissent entrer avec ton tatouage super sexy ?_

 _Draco poussa un soupir._

 _\- Ça me fait pas rire. Tu sais qu'il y a de grande chance que je sois la personne qu'ils aient le plus envie de tuer entre nous deux. A leurs yeux je suis un traite à la cause._

 _\- Je sais bien, je disais ça pour t'embêter. Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?_

 _Il sembla hésiter._

 _\- Ça ne va pas te plaire._

 _Harry croisa les bras d'un air déterminé._

 _\- J'ai dis que je t'aiderais, quoi que tu décides._

 _\- Ta dévotion est touchante, mais je n'ai pas envie de nous faire tuer, répondit-il la mâchoire serrée._

 _Draco poussa un soupir un peu tremblant, l'appréhension le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Ses plans n'avaient jamais vraiment fonctionné en sixième année, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas mis le cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre en main ce genre d'opération._

 _\- Il va falloir voler la dague pendant la vente, quand ils seront sur le point de la présenter. Dés qu'ils la sortiront de la vitrine, elle sera vulnérable. On aura que quelques secondes pour la récupérer tout en créant une diversion pour s'échapper._

 _Pour un Harry en manque d'adrénaline, c'était loin d'être aussi effrayant que ça en avait l'air._

 _\- Tu te charges de récupérer l'objet, je fais diversion ?_

 _Il aimait autant attirer les gros bras vers lui plutôt que sur son camarade. Draco acquiesça, la gorge nouée._

 _\- Il y aura sûrement des anciens partisans de Voldemort, des raffleurs et tout un tas de protections et de piège contre les voleurs. Sans compter les Aurors infiltrés qui auront la baguette facile et les molosse de Beurk qui font la ronde devant les portes..._

 _Harry plaqua ses deux mains autour de ses joues et embrassa son front avec force._

 _\- Ça va aller. Tu n'es plus le petit trouillard de première année._

 _\- Hum... ça reste à prouver. J'ai surtout envie de vomir_

 _Ils firent quelques mettre au milieu du brique à braque et descendirent un escalier dissimulé derrière une tapisserie poussiéreuse. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloir et d'antichambre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une véritable forteresse s'étendait sous la boutique. Heureusement que Draco connaissait bien les lieux, Harry n'était pas sur d'être capable de retrouver la sortie._

 _Draco ouvrit une trappe d'où se dégageait une odeur nauséabonde._

 _\- Les égouts ? Sérieusement ? Ça m'étonne de toi._

 _Draco leva yeux au ciel._

 _\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une de ces folles délicates qui prennent le thé avec ma mère._

 _Harry marmonna pour lui même._

 _\- Tu es totalement une folle délicate._

 _Il s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un large canal qui s'enfonçait dans un tunnel de brique obscure. Draco frappa dans ses mains, le son provoqua un écho qui dura plusieurs secondes. Devant eux, l'eau verdâtre et opaque se mit à bouillonner. Une barque en forme de signe émergea en portant dans son bec une lanterne ouvragée._

 _Ils s'installèrent dans l'embarcation qui se mit en route immédiatement. Elle semblait connaître la route, Draco n'eut pas besoin de modifier sa trajectoire aux différents embranchement qu'ils rencontrèrent durant le parcours sous-terrain._

 _\- On ne devrait pas tarder atteindre la salle des ventes._

 _\- C'est beaucoup de mise en scène pour quelques objets magiques, commenta Harry en contemplant le signe ivoire qui filait sur le canal._

 _\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que certains objets magiques ont bien plus de valeurs et de pouvoir qu'ils en ont l'air. Avec tout ce que ces sales cracmoles ont volés dans mon manoir et dans les autres maisons de Sangs purs déchus, je peux te dire qu'il y a une véritable fortune..._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses explications. Harry avait violemment appuyé ses deux mains sur sa tête pour l'obliger à s'aplatir au fond de la barque. Une autre embarcation, bien plus sommaire était en train de s'approcher d'eux, en son bord, deux sorciers patibulaires accompagné d'un molosse aux yeux jaune qui humait l'air en remuant la queue._

 _La distance parcourue entre les deux barques parut interminable, un silence de mort régnait dans le tunnel. Les deux hommes avaient du sentir qu'il se tramaient quelque chose, ils brandissaient leurs baguettes d'un air menaçant. Arrivé à la hauteur du signe en ivoire, ils ne virent personne. Harry et Draco avaient déjà pris la fuite._

 _Ils émergèrent la tête de l'eau quelques mètres plus loin._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Potter ? Gronda Draco, la mâchoire serrée._

 _\- Je nous sauve la vie !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, le danger ne vient pas des gardes mais plutôt de..._

 _l'eau sombre se mit a remuer autour d'eux._

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? J'en ai franchement marre des tentacules ! Se plaignit Harry._

 _\- C'est un piège._

 _Dans cette partie du tunnel il n'y avait pas de quai le long de la paroi à quoi se raccrocher. Ils se sentir happer vers le fond, dans un mouvement de panique, ils tachèrent ne nager pour fuir cette force magique qui les entraînait._

 _\- Draco, ça ne sert à rien, on s'épuise trop vite..._

 _La peur se lisait dans les yeux bleu de son compagnon. Harry tacha de le calmer sans céder lui même à la panique._

 _\- Calme toi, tu dois essayer de transplanner. Moi je ne connais pas suffisamment les lieux_

 _\- Tu sais que c'est impossible dans une environnement intangible._

 _\- J'ai déjà réussi._

 _\- Je ne suis pas toi ! S'agaça Draco._

 _Leurs muscles étaient engourdis par la fatigue et la température de l'eau._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, insista-t-il_

 _Harry tacha de réfléchir à une autre option. Il pouvait les conduire à l'extérieur, à condition que les barrière de la boutique ne les grilles pas comme des moucherons sur un lampadaire. Mais cela signifiait également abandonner la mission et leur seule chance de retrouver cette maudite dague. Pour une raison ou une autre, il se remémora les épreuves pour atteindre la pierre philosophale. Hermione lui avais appris ce jours là qu'il faut parfois savoir prendre le problème par un autre angle._

 _\- Laisse toi faire, le piège va t'entraîner sous l'eau, tu pourras transplanner quand tes pieds toucheront la sol._

 _Draco hocha gravement la tête, Harry se rapprocha de lui pour rester en contacte quand ils se feraient happer. Dés qu'ils arrêtèrent de se débattre l'eau les engloutirent._ _Harry comprit que son plan avait fonctionné au moment où l'eau nauséabonde disparut et qu'il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une salle aux enchères pleine de sorciers armé de baguettes._

 _\- Mince, quand je te disais de transplanner ailleurs, je ne faisais pas forcément référence à l'endroit où tous les gardes se trouvent !_

 _\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, rétorqua Draco les dents serrées_

 _Les cris de surprise et les murmures régnaient aux alentours. La clientèle ne s'attendait probablement pas à voir apparaître deux créatures puantes et dégoulinantes au milieu de la vente. Harry et Draco faisaient tache en comparaison à tous ces invités vêtues de beaux costumes, de plumes et de perles scintillantes. L'homme sur l'estrade avait cessé de parler dans son micro et les regards était tournés vers eux. C'était une diversion efficace, c'est le moins que l'on puisse ! Mais cette attaque surprise aurait nécessité quelques petits repérages au préalable. La milice de Barjow et Beurke était en train de se frayer un chemin dans la foule incrédules qui les entouraient._

 _Ils disparurent à nouveau, Draco venait de les déplacer dans une pièce à proximité. Ils se trouvaient dans un amphithéâtre où s'alignaient des sièges en velours bordeaux devant une vaste scène et un pupitre._

 _\- ouf !_

 _\- Ne soit pas trop rassuré, tu as vu leurs têtes ? Je leurs donne moins de cinq minutes pour nous retrouver._

 _Harry lui adressa un sourire, cette brève apparition lui avait donné une idée._

 _\- Tu peux conjurer ton masque de Mangemort ?_

 _Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction avec un air incrédule._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Ton masque, répéta Harry._

 _Des bruits de pas se faisaient déjà entendre dans le couloir. Draco regarda vers la porte avec inquiétude et reporta son attention sur Harry. Son partenaire semblait fou mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de discuter. Il releva sa manche pour faire apparaître le crâne et le serpent que gigota avec satisfaction. Il passa lentement sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le masque en métal se révéla au-dessus de ses doigts._

 _Même si c'était son idée, la vision de son compagnon recouvert de cette atrocité le heurta plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les mains de Draco tremblaient sur les accoudoirs du siège, il fallait que cette mascarade se termine rapidement. Ce masque était marqué par le sang et la souffrance, cela dit, il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à effrayer d'anciens partisans de Voldemort à l'aide de leurs propres instruments de terreur. Et puis ce n'était qu'un objet qui méritait qu'on le désacralise._

 _Harry toucha le masque, il fut rassuré de sentir le contacte du métal, l'objet avait une forme physique. Il l'arracha du visage de son propriétaire et le mit à son tour. Il le positionna et rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Il observa le visage de Draco à travers les fentes de métal. Ce dernier contractait la mâchoire en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs au fantôme de son père. Harry lui prit la main en la serrant fort, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que tout ça c'était derrière eux._

 _\- Je vais attirer l'attention sur moi, tache de récupérer la dague. Où se trouve la salle des ventes ?_

 _Draco pointa le plafond au-dessus d'eux, Harry hocha la tête et fit un décompte en pliant ses doigts...5...4...3...2...1..._

 _\- Bombarda_

 _Le plancher déjà très abîmé céda sous la puissance du sortilège. Harry Transplana en se projetant un peu plus haut pour apparaître par l'ouverture. La foule d'acheteurs en tenue de soirée se dispersa en poussant des cris de panique. Barjow, un homme maigre au teint cireux, tomba à genoux, l'air épouvanté._

 _\- C'est...C'est impossible, tous les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban... balbutia-t-il_

 _Harry s'élança vers eux. Beurk, un gros bonhomme moustachu, lâcha la Dague qui reposait sur un petit coussin avec un cri aiguë pathétique. Cet imbécile l'avait sûrement sorti de la vitrine enchantée pour la mettre en lieu sûr. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient de la veine ! L'arme tomba au sol dans un tintement. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Draco user d'un sortilège d'attraction pour la récupérer, caché derrière un rideau. Même si la milice s'étaient dispersées dans les couloirs à leurs recherche, certain hommes de mains s'étaient positionnés devant la scène en prévision à une nouvelle attaque. Les gros bras que les deux commerçants avaient engagé pour assurer la sécurité commençaient à réagir. Harry se retrouva vite encerclé par un groupe de sorciers fort peu sympathiques. Personne n'avait encore remarqué la présence du jeune Malfoy où la disparition de la Dague, trop occupé à surveiller le Mangemort qui mettait du grabuge dans la salle. Harry évita quelques sortilèges en cherchant son compagnon des yeux. Des étincelles rouges et vertes filaient autour de lui. Il s'étonna lui même du sang froid avec lequel il déviait les attaques et jetaient ses « Expelliarmus »._

 _Un sortilège de feu rebondit sur son bouclier magique et enflamma les tapisseries accrochées aux murs. Harry fut soulager qu'une grande partie des acheteurs aient pris la fuite, la situation était déjà suffisamment difficile sans que le chapeau à plumes d'une dame ne s'enflamme comme une allumette._

 _Draco lui fit signe qu'il était temps de prendre la fuite, il lui tendit la main pour qu'Harry le rejoigne et qu'ils transplane ensemble._

 _\- Aguamenti, murmura Harry pour éteindre l'incendie qui avait commencé à gagner le tapis et les chaises._

 _Un filet d'eau s'échappa de sa baguette et étouffa les flammes. Le temps qu'il utilisa pour éteindre les dernières braises le mit en difficulté. Un homme charpenté comme un buffle l'envoya valser contre un mur. Son dos percuta les débris dans un bruit sourd. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner, il se redressa en sentant les battements de son cœur marteler ses tempes. Du sang coulait de sa narine gauche._

 _\- Protego !_

 _Il para un sortilège cuisant. Un autre._

 _\- Stupefix_

 _Cette fois le buffle s'effondra au sol comme un vieux sac de farine. Harry courut en direction de Draco, Ils transplanèrent au moment où leurs doigts entrèrent en contact._

 _L'atterrissage fut plus dur qu'à l'aller. Ils s'écrasèrent dans la pelouse, devant le portail de Poudlard._

 _Hors d'haleine, ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Draco tenait la dague de Mélusine fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient réussi._


End file.
